


Forbidden Love

by kadma1990



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Harry and Louis are brothers.
Both of them have feelings for each other but they don't know, and both think it's wrong.When their parents leave them home alone one weekend things happen and Harry discovers Louis' feelings for him.What will Harry do now???





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forbudt kærlighed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385517) by [kadma1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990). 



“Harry and Louis, could you come down please?” a woman asked. 

In the hallway you could hear heavy footsteps and then two young boys appeared on the stairs. 

“What’s up mom?” a tall, skinny boy with long curly hair and green eyes asked. 

“Come to the kitchen a minute, your father and I have something to tell you,”” the woman said. 

The boys followed their mom in to the kitchen. 

“Take a seat, gentlemen,” a tall man said. 

“What do you need to tell us?” the other of the two boys, with spiky hair and blue eyes, asked. 

“Your father and I will be going on a prolonged weekend to Glasgow tomorrow. We’ll leave at noon and be back again Monday afternoon. I expect that you’re grown up enough to be alone, but none the less I’ll ask aunt Jay to stop by and see if the house still stands,” their mom said. 

“Why wouldn’t it still stand?” the blue-eyed boy asked. 

“I know you Louis. Every time you’re home alone, the house always looks like a war zone when we come back,” their mom said. 

“I’ll be home too mom so I’ll make sure it won’t look like a war zone,” the green-eyed boy said. 

“I know Harry, but you sometimes have difficulty saying no to your brother, so to be on the safe side, this is how we do it and it’s not up for discussion,” their mom said. 

“Fine. Anything else? I’m playing with Liam through Skype and his patience is not the best,” said Louis. 

“That should be it. You just run back up to Liam. Tell him we said hi,” their mom said. 

Louis sprinted up the stairs, through the hallway and slammed his door when he got in to his room again. 

“Harry, I’m leaving you with money for dinner, and promise me that you won’t have take-out every night,” their mom said. 

“I promise mom. I’ll cook. I won’t allow Louis to cook, because it would be nice to have a house to live in,” Harry said. 

“Haha, yeah, he’s not the best cook,” their mom said. 

“Mom, that’s an understatement. He can’t even boil pasta. He can burn pasta; how can one burn pasta?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know honey. But promise me that you’ll stand your ground and not bow to his doe eyes,” their mom said. 

“I promise mom. Anything else? Niall asked if I could Skype with him. It’s hard for him to be on his own in Spain,” Harry said. 

“Go ahead honey. I think it’s cool of him to be in Spain on his own. I couldn’t do that with you. I’d miss you too much,” their mom said. 

“I don’t think I could do it either. I’d miss you too much, even Louis,” Harry said. 

“Go on up to Niall son. Tell him we said hi,” their father said. 

 

Harry walked up the stairs and down the hallway. He could hear yelling and curses coming from Louis’ room. He went in to his room and closed the door. He went over to his laptop and opened Skype. He opened Niall’s conversation and made the call. 

“Harry, hi,” Niall said. 

“Hi Niall. How are you?” Harry asked. 

“I’m okay. School’s okay and the classmates are sweet, but I miss you guys at home,” Niall said. 

“We miss you too Niall. It’s truly not the same when you’re not here. Mom and dad said hi,” Harry said. 

“Thanks. You guys are my extended family. You’re truly the best friend anyone could have; I miss you so much Harry. I miss our movie nights where we cuddled under the duvet. I miss someone to cuddle with. There’s no one here I can cuddle,” Niall said with tears starting to form in the corner of his eye. 

“You can’t start crying because then I’ll start crying. I miss you so much too Niall, my best friend and protector. My brother from another mother, my confidant, the one I can tell everything to without being laughed at or judged. Why is June so far away?” Harry asked rhetorically. The tears in his eyes started streaming down his cheeks. He started sobbing and could hear Niall crying too. They looked up at the same time. They dried their eyes and looked at each other. 

“I love you Niall, don’t you ever forget that,” Harry said. 

“I love you too Harry don’t you ever forget that either. I have to go. It’s almost dinner time and I have to help set the table. We’ll talk another day bub,” Niall said. 

“Yeah we will Ni,” Harry said and ended the call. 

 

Harry closed his laptop and went to the bathroom to freshen up his face. When he’d almost reached his door again Louis came out from his room. He looked up at Harry and noticed his eyes were slightly red. 

“Are you okay Haz?” Louis asked. 

“I just talked to Niall. He really misses us all and it’s hard to see him like that,” Harry said. 

“I can imagine. Do you need anything?” Louis asked. 

“Could you come in and stay with me?” Harry asked. 

“Of course. When I’m done in the bathroom I’ll go tell Liam that we’re done for tonight,” Louis said and gave Harry a hug. 

“Thanks Lou,” Harry said. 

“Of course Haz,” Louis said. 

 

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Louis came in. He laid down on Harry’s bed next to Harry and Harry laid his head on top of Louis’ chest. Louis started massaging Harry’s curls because he knew it would calm him. 

“Don’t you sometimes think that it’s weird to lay like this?” Harry asked. 

“Maybe sometimes. But it’s always been like this when you needed comfort and you didn’t want to go to mom. Besides, it’s only your head on my chest. If you moved closer to me I might think it was weird,” Louis said. 

“You’re probably right,” Harry said a bit sad. 

“Are you okay Haz? It seems like you’re thinking about something else,” Louis said. 

“Yeah no I’m fine. I just miss my best friend like crazy,” Harry said. But Harry wasn’t fine. 

_I can’t tell him what I’m thinking about, I just can’t. I have to get rid of these thoughts. It’s not natural. How many people walk around and want to fuck their brother? No normal person does! But then why do I? Because I have such a hot brother that’s why. Why does he have to have such a fit upper body? Why does he have such a hot, plump ass when mine is so small? Why does he have to have such a huge cock? Okay, I don’t know with certainty if he has a big cock but when he is in his boxers I can see his bulge and it’s not a small bulge. Goddammit Harry. Stop having these thoughts about your brother. Especially when you’re on his chest and can look at his sixpack, which looks good and one of his nipples which is millimetres from your mouth. All it will take is to move my head a little closer and then I can just stick out my tongue and start to lick it. FUCK. Great, now your cock’s hard because you can’t stop thinking about your brother. Great, and how will you explain that situation when you seconds ago talked about how much you miss Niall. It’s his own fault. It he could just stop massaging my curls_. 

“Haz? You’re quite distant,” Louis said and pulled Harry out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry I drifted. It’s nice when you massage my curls, it always soothes me,” Harry said. 

“That’s why I do it brother. I don’t like seeing you this sad. I wish I could make the time go faster so Niall could come home to you again,” Louis said. 

“Thank you Lou. I wish you could too,” Harry said. 

 

There was a light knock on the door and their mother popped her head in. 

“Louis, I didn’t know you were in here. Is everything okay?” their mom asked. 

“Harry needed me to be here and I can’t say no to that,” Louis said. 

“No you can’t, but aren’t you getting to old to lay like that? I mean Louis’s turning 18 soon and Harry you’re 15,” their mom said. 

“We actually just talked about it, and we agreed that as long as it’s like this and not closer it’s fine. Mom, you’ve always known that we're close and if my brother needs comfort from me I’m willing to give it to him,” Louis said. 

“Yeah I know. But there have been cases where siblings fall for each other because of their close relationship,” their mother said. 

“Mom it’s a rare thing and those cases would have been brothers and sisters right?” Louis asked. 

“I think so, it’s not something I’ve read a lot about,” their mother said. 

“Anyway that was a side track. How did your conversation with Niall go?” their mother asked. 

“It was actually very short, he’s okay but misses everyone at home. When he started telling me how much he misses me we both started crying and agreed to stop for tonight,” Harry said and felt another wave of tears coming. 

“Hey hey, it’s going to be fine,” Louis said when he felt Harry starting to shake. He started massaging the curls again after having taken a break. 

“Aw my tiny baby, it’s hard seeing you like this,” their mother said. 

“When you say tiny, do you mean age or height? Because if it is age then yeah Harry is your tiny baby, but if it’s height then I’m your tiny baby,” Louis said. 

“Oh shut up you tosser,” Harry said. 

“If you want me to leave, then by any means keep insulting me,” Louis said and tried to sound insulted. 

“No don’t go! Stay a while more, just until I’ve fallen asleep,” Harry pleaded. 

“Okay fine I’ll stay,” Louis said. 

“You need to go to bed soon Harry it’s 9 PM,” their mother said. 

“I’ll go get ready for bed soon,” Harry said. 

“Okay. Sweet dreams my wonderful boys. I’ll be reading in the master bedroom if you need anything,” their mother said and left. 

“If I go get ready now then that’s done,” Harry said and got up from the bed. It was at this moment he remembered his now half hard cock. He hurried out to the bathroom and got under the cold shower to get it down. He brushed his teeth and went back to his room. 

He saw that Louis had removed the duvet from the left side of the bed and had sat down again. Harry went over to the bed and got under the duvet. In his mind he debated whether or not he should put his head back on Louis. 

“You don’t want to lay here until you fall asleep?” Louis asked. 

“Would it be alright?” Harry asked. 

“Of course. When you’ve fallen asleep I’ll make sure you’ll be comfortable,” Louis said. 

Harry laid his head on Louis and 15 minutes later he was asleep. Louis slid down from the bed and made sure Harry was comfortable. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead and whispered I love you. He snuck out and went and knocked on the master bedroom door. He popped his head in and told his parents that Harry was asleep and that he himself would go to bed early for once. 

 

He went to the bathroom, peed and brushed his teeth, then went back to his room. He went over to his computer and turned it off, took off all of his clothes then went under the duvet hoping he could sleep. 

_It must be hard to be without your best friend for a whole year. The thought of being without Liam for more than two weeks is awful. I’m so glad I have a friend like Liam who I can talk about anything with. Wait a second, when Harry got up from the bed to go to the bathroom didn’t he have a small bulge in his boxers? I really shouldn’t think like this about my 15 year old little brother but I can’t help it. Ever since he grew really tall his body has changed more and more and his upper body has taken shape. I’m positive that he’s working out as well. It’s not just his upper body that turns me on, its him as a whole. His ass is small and sticks out perfectly. And if he’s as lucky as I am then he has a big cock too. I wouldn’t mind fucking Harry’s perfect little ass, just massage his round ass cheeks and hear him moan as I thrust my cock in and out of his tight hole. I wonder if he’s had sex yet. On some level I hope he hasn’t because it could be hot if I took his virginity. And that made my cock hard. Why is it that my little brother has to be so freakishly hot? Why do we have to have such good genes in our family? But yeah it’s not just his body it’s also his lips, his wonderful, delicate, pink, full lips. They are going to feel fantastic around my cock and I can’t forget his amazing green eyes. You can swim in them. Okay, I really should do something about this cock, it's pumping, and why is it that every time I masturbate it’s to the thought of my brother. I really am a perverted shit_. 

Louis moved his hands slowly down his body and massaged his nipples until they were hard. His left hand stayed on the nipples while the right hand quickly found the aching cock. He grabbed it and with slow motions moved the hand up and down. He rubbed his thumb over the wet head and used the precum as lubrication. He moved his hand faster up and down and let out low moans while he imagined that he was kissing Harry and that he sucked his cock and that Louis pushed his cock up Harry’s virgin hole. He tugged a few more times and shot his warm cum up his stomach and torso.  _Fuck I don’t have a cloth or tissue nearby and I refuse to use my t-shirts or walk naked to the bathroom. Right now I wish that I had my own bathroom. I guess there’s nothing else to do but use a t-shirt. I just hope that mom won’t notice it_. 

Louis grabbed the nearest t-shirt and cleaned up his cum. He threw the t-shirt in the washing basket, put on a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom to wash his stomach and cock. When he walked past Harry’s room he heard whimpering coming from his room. He wondered if he should open the door a bit and look, but what if Harry was masturbating it would be awkward for both of them. He chose not to and went back to his room and fell asleep at 10.30 pm. 

 

Before Harry left for school his mom gave him an envelope with money for the weekend. He kissed his mom and dad goodbye and whished them a good weekend and told them that he would make sure the house stood when they came back. 

When he came back from school he went up to his room and dropped his bag and changed into some more comfortable clothes than the school uniform. He could hear that Louis was awake and playing with Liam because there were a lot of shouting and cursing coming from his room. Instead he walked down to the kitchen and looked through the fridge to see if there were anything he could use for dinner. There were cocktail sausages and a selection of vegetables. He looked through the cupboards and found tomato paste.  _Great, the only thing missing to make this stew is some meat. I better tell Louis that I’m going grocery shopping_. He went upstairs and when he came to Louis’ door and was about to knock, he hears Louis exclaim something. 

“Arg, goddammit I hate this chair. That’s the problem sitting in the nude on a leather chair,” Louis said. 

“It’s sticking to your ass?” Liam asked. 

“That’s exactly what it does. I better put some clothes on. Harry should be home soon and it wouldn’t be good for him to walk in here and see me sitting without clothes and a half hard cock,” Louis said. 

“Goddammit Lou. Why is that 2 out of 10 times we play you end up having a half hard cock?” Liam asked. 

“I can’t help it Li. Suddenly a thought pops up and it won’t go away until I remember that we’re playing then the thought leaves,” Louis said. 

“So that’s why it’s only half hard. I told you it you need it just tell me and I’ll be there,” Liam said. 

“Thanks Li, I appreciate it. Perhaps I should take you up on the offer since we’re alone until Monday noon,” Louis said. 

"Just tell me. Then I can bring Zayn and he and Harry can go to the park in the meantime,” Liam said. 

“Great idea. I’ll think about it and let you know if it’s happening,” Louis said. 

“Sure. Talk to you later babe,” Liam said. 

“Absolutely babe, have fun,” Louis said and hung up. 

What did Harry just listen to? Louis was on the other side of the door with a half hard cock and apparently he didn’t seem to be too happy spending the weekend alone him, but why not when they had such a cosy night yesterday.  _Could it be possible that he wants to fuck me too and that’s why he doesn’t want to spend time with me because he can’t control himself? No, I can’t think like that_. He could hear Louis fumble with a belt which meant that he would come out very soon. Harry hurried down the hallway just in time for Louis to open his door and go in to the hallway. 

"Hey Haz, there you are. I see you already changed. How long have you been home?" Louis asked. 

"Not that long. I ran straight up and changed and thought I would go to the kitchen to see if there's anything I need for dinner," Harry said. 

"Okay, what are we having?" Louis asked. 

"Stew," Harry said. 

"Great. Wait, I haven't gotten any money from mom or dad.  I better call to hear what we'll do then," Louis said and found his phone. 

"No need. Before I went to school mom gave me money for food," Harry said and went downstairs and Louis followed. 

"She gave you money? But I'm the oldest," Louis said wondering. 

"Yeah. If it were up to you we would have take-out all weekend and mom doesn't want that, so instead of giving the money to you like she usually does, she gave the money to me so I can decide," Harry said. 

"Right okay,” Louis said and was a bit disappointed in their mother. 

“Are you mad?” Harry asked. 

“No I’m not mad just a bit disappointed, but then again she knows me too well to trust me. It just hurts when one of your parents doesn’t trust you,” Louis said and teared up. 

“Come here Lou. I can help you get better. It might take some time but at least she’ll see that you try to change,” Harry said when he put his arms around Louis. 

“Thanks Haz. You’re such a good brother. I couldn’t ask for a better brother,” Louis said and put his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’ll do anything to make your face smile every day and to make you feel that you’re good enough. I love you brow,” Harry said.  _He wants to do anything; does he have the same thoughts? No stop_ _Louis. Don’t think about that right now when your hugging your brother and his crotch are that close to your own_. 

“I love you too brow,” Louis said. 

 

Harry checked the kitchen to see if he needed anything (again) then went out. 

When he came back Louis was in the living room watching tv. 

“Anything I can help with?” Louis asked. 

“It should be safe to cut the vegetables unless you cut your fingers off,” Harry said. 

“Haha very funny. Didn’t you say you would help me get better?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah I did,” Harry said. 

“Well, that includes cooking as well. I mean, how is it even possible to burn pasta? I always think I put in enough water in the pot but apparently not,” Louis said. 

“Apparently not. But are you getting your buttocks out here and help?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah coming,” Louis said and turned off the tv. He came in to the kitchen and started to cut the vegetables after Harry’s instructions. Nothing went wrong for Louis and soon the entire dish was cooking away for a few hours. 

“What should we do now?” Louis asked. 

“I need to stir in the dish once in a while so I don’t know what we can do,” Harry said. 

“We could play cards. That won’t make you leave the kitchen,” Louis said. 

“Sure,” Harry said. 

They played cards and the dinner was finished. They sat at the breakfast bar and ate. 

 

After dinner they rinsed and put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to their separate rooms. Louis went and played with Liam and Harry turned his laptop on to see if Niall was on Skype. Luckily he was. 

“Hey Harry what’s up? I see you have your head set in which usually means secrets,” Niall said. 

“Bub, I need to run something by you,” Harry said. 

“Type away bub,” Niall said. 

Harry wrote everything down that he heard when he was stood outside Louis’ room earlier. 

“It could seem like he feels the same,” Niall said. 

“Right? What do you think?” Harry asked. 

“I’d give it a try. Maybe not a kiss on the lips but a kiss somewhere else that’s not his cock. Suggest watching a movie and when you’re close anyway kiss his neck or something,” Niall said. 

“You think so? I’m getting nervous just at the thought of it,” Harry said. 

“You can always tell him it’s because you love him,” Niall said. 

“You’re right. I should do it tonight that way I still have the courage,” Harry said. 

“Good luck bub. Let me know how it goes,” Niall said. 

“I will. I love you Niall,” Harry said. 

“I love you too Harry. We’ll talk later,” Niall said. 

“Yeah,” Harry said and hung up. 

 

Harry took some deep breaths and changed into his pyjama bottoms. He went over to Louis’ door and waited to go in, instead he put his ear against the door and listened. 

“For fuck sake it happened again,” Louis said. 

“Babe, are you sure we shouldn’t come over? You can’t control it. Before you know it you have attacked him and is sucking his dick or fucking him and then it’ll be too late. If you do that your relationship will never be the same,” Liam said. 

“Don’t you think I know that Liam. Don’t you think I’ve had these discussions with myself a million times. It’s so wrong but I can’t help but think that it feels so right. I know that I’m a pervert and disgusting but if you saw him Liam you would understand. He’s become so hot and I can’t help thinking of him when I masturbate at night. I love him Liam, and not just as my brother; I’m in love with my little brother,” Louis said and sighed deeply. 

“Babe, we’ll be there in an hour. It’s not up for discussion and it’s not to fuck but I will give you a blowjob. See you in an hour babe,” Liam said. 

“Yeah see you,” Louis said and sighed. 

 

Harry hurried back to his room. Did he just hear his big brother say that he was in love with him? That he wanted to fuck him and wanted to be with him? Harry knows Louis and when he sighs that deep he meant he said.  _He wants me, he actually wants to be with me just like I want to be with him. No, I can’t think about this now. Liam and Zayn are coming over and I can’t have a hard cock. I hate to give Zayn the wrong idea. But that information just changed my plan_. 

Half an hour later Louis came in and told him that Liam and Zayn would arrive in half an hour. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Louis went downstairs and opened up. He hugged Liam and messed up Zayn’s hair. 

“Haz, Liam and Zayn are here,” Louis shouted towards the stairs. 

“Coming,” Harry shouted back. 

Harry came down the stairs and went and said hello to Liam and Zayn. 

Liam tried to hide how surprised he was at how Harry was looking but Zayn couldn’t hide it. 

“Wauw you’ve grown Harry. You’re not a little wimp anymore,” Zayn said. 

“No you can’t call me that anymore. Now I’m taller than Lou. Now who’s little brother?” Harry said and hit Louis on the arm. 

“Ouch, and you’re still little brother and you always will be,” Louis said and winked.  _For fuck sake, you idiot! We’ve never winked at each other before and then you choose to do it now. You end up revealing yourself._  Harry froze,  _did he just wink at me? We’ve never winked at each other. Sure it was innocent but still. He’s cracking. He can’t keep up his façade any longer_. 

“Zayn, would you mind taking Harry to the park for a bit. I have something I want to talk to Louis about,” Liam said. 

“Not at all but perhaps Harry should put on some more clothes. We’d rather not be attacked by ladies,” Zayn said. 

Harry ran up and got changed and 5 minutes later he was back downstairs. He and Zayn went over and put on their shoes and was about to leave when Harry runs and give Louis a big hug and bows his head down and whispers I love you brow in to his ear followed by a subtle brush of his lips on Louis’ earlobe. Harry runs back to Zayn and they go to the park. 

Louis stood frozen on the spot.  _He whispered I love you brow to me. He’s never had problems saying that out loud. But his lips brushed over my earlobe. Does he know anything? FUCK what if he knows. Goddammit_. 

“Louis, are you okay?” Liam asked. 

“He whispered ‘I love you brow’ in to my ear. He always says that out loud . But that’s not all,” Louis said and his gaze became distant. 

“What else happened?” Liam asked. 

“His lips brushed over my earlobe,” Louis said and swallowed hard. 

“Wauw,” Liam said not knowing what to say to that. 

“Do you think he knows? What if he knows I’ll be so dead,” Louis said. 

“Louis take a deep breath. You want to be with him don’t you?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah but we never will. We’re brothers Liam,” Louis said.  

“Screw the ethics! If you want to be with Harry then be with him and if he feels the same, I see no problem for you two to now get together. But how about we go upstairs to your room and I give you a blowjob,” Liam said. 

“Great idea. It’s been a long a while,” Louis said. 

 

An hour and a half later Harry and Zayn returned from the park. They laughed and pushed each other. They went to the kitchen where Louis and Liam were drinking tea. 

“Sounds like you had fun,” Liam said. 

“We absolutely did. The face expression on the old couple was priceless. They can just mind themselves then and not meddle in other people’s businesses,” Zayn said.  

“Exactly. Can you imagine if we actually did it. How would they have reacted then?” Harry asked. 

“They’d probably have a heart attack. But if you’re up for doing it for real just say so. I’m game,” Zayn said and put his arm around Harry’s waist. Louis tried to hide his jealousy. 

“Okay, maybe. We’ll see,” Harry said. 

“Yup. Did you have fun?” Zayn asked. 

“Yes, but I think it’s time for us to go home. There’s school tomorrow. See you gentlemen,” Liam said and he and Zayn went home. 

“Wow. It’s already 10 PM. I really should go to bed. Sleep tight Lou,” Harry said and went upstairs. 

“Sleep tight Haz,” Louis said. 

 

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn’t sleep. He looked at his phone. It was only 1 am.  _This is going to be a long night if I can’t fall asleep_. 

He got up and moved silently towards Louis’ room. He opened the door and tiptoed over to his bed. 

“Louis, are you awake?” Harry asked. 

“I am now. What is it Harry?” Louis asked sleepily. 

“I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?” Harry asked. 

“Just tonight then,” Louis said and moved so he was on the right side of the bed. Harry laid down on the left side. 

There they were and Harry still couldn’t fall asleep.  _It’s now or never curly. You know he wants you so it’s up to you to make the first move_. 

Harry moved closer to Louis and grabbed his left hand and put it on his bulge. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asked tiredly. 

“Isn’t it big?” Harry asked. 

“I guess, but what are my hand doing on your hard cock?” Louis asked. 

“Is this the time that I tell you that it’s not fully hard yet and it gets bigger?” Harry said with a grin. Louis swallowed hard. 

“Harry, why is my hand on your cock?” Louis asked breathless. 

“You want it on my ass instead because that can be arranged,” Harry said and removed Louis’ hand. He lifted it behind his back and onto his ass and laid closer to Louis.  _Fuck, he knows and he’s teasing me. But he did have a half hard cock. He’s turned on. Does he want the same as me_? 

“Louis?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah Haz?” Louis asked. 

“Kiss me,” Harry said. 

“What did you say?” Louis asked. 

“Kiss me. Claim me as yours,” Harry said. 

“Harry, you’re my brother,” Louis said. 

“And yet you have your hand on my ass and kneading it and a pulsing cock,” Harry said.  _He’s right. I’m kneading my little brother’s ass and my cock is hard as ice. He wants me, and who am I to say no to my little brother_. 

 

Louis lifted Harry’s chin up and leaned down and started kissing him. He kissed him deeper and deeper and could feel Harry kissing back.  _Here I am kissing my little brother and he’s kissing back. He feels the same and he wants me too. Now, you are going to shut down your thoughts and concentrate on your little brother who wants you too_. 

Harry pulled away and he could see that Louis looked disappointed. Harry laid on top of Louis and started to kiss him again. Louis grabbed Harry’s ass and kneaded it hard. It turned Harry on and he started to rub his bulge against Louis’ cock. 

“Oooh Harry. You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted you. You grow up to be such a hot guy and you’re already so hot now and I can’t take my eyes off of you,” Louis said a little out of breath. 

“Right back at you Lou. You’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen and holy crap your lips feel great on mine. I only thought it was lust to have sex with you but after having kissed you and overhearing you tell Liam that you’re in love with me, I have to admit that I’m in love with you too,” Harry said and kissed him deeply. 

“You overheard my conversation with Liam?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, please don’t be mad at me,” Harry said. 

“Sweet Hazza, I could never be mad at you. I’m actually glad that you know. As you could hear Liam say it would only be a matter of time before I did something and with my luck it would have been a time when mom walked in,” Louis said. 

“Does Zayn know?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t think so. I told Liam to shut up about it because it’s not something that should be made public,” Louis said. 

“No it shouldn’t. Can I suck you off?” Harry asked. 

“Of course you can Haz then I’ll suck you off afterwards,” Louis said. 

 

Harry gave him 3 quick kisses on the mouth and started kissing him all the way down his torso down to his sixpack. He laid between Louis’ legs and grabbed his cock. He started going up and down with slow movements while looking up at his big brother. Louis looked down and he had never seen a more beautiful sight than his little brother jerking him off. Louis started moaning lightly and he could see on Harry’s face that that was the sound he was looking for. 

“Oooh Harry, I haven’t seen anything more hot than you jerking me off. My gorgeous Hazza please put your gorgeous mouth on my cock. I need to feel it there,” Louis moaned. 

Harry stuck out his tongue and licked up the shaft till he reached the head. He moved the tongue round and closed his mouth on the cock. He moved his head up and down in slow movements to give Louis as much pleasure as possible. The next time he moved down, he moved all the way down and took all of it in. He looked up at Louis and could see that Louis’ eyes were filled with love, lust and surprise. Surprise that his 15-year-old little brother could take his big cock all the way to the base. Harry kept sucking and moved the tongue over the sensitive head. 

“Haz… fuck… this is so good… ooooh. It won’t be long until I cum,” Louis moaned breathlessly. Harry kept sucking. 

“Ooh Harry… I’m going to cum… ooooooooooohh,” Louis moaned and shot his big cum load in to Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed every single drop. He took the limp dick out of his mouth and licked his lips. He looked up at his brother who was trying to catch his breath. Harry kissed all the way up his body and gave him a deep kiss and laid down next to him. 

“That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” Louis said. 

“Better than Liam?” Harry asked. 

“Much better than Liam. Liam’s good but he sometimes has a tendency to use teeth, and that hurts like hell,” Louis said. 

“I bet it does,” Harry said and put his head on Louis’ upper body. 

”Have you never had blowjob before Haz?” Louis asked. 

“No, the only thing I’ve done is masturbate,” Harry said and blushed. 

“You don’t have to blush my dear. You’re only 15. A lot of people won’t had their first sexual experience until they’re much older,” Louis said. 

“But everyone from my class has had theirs,” Harry said. 

“And you’re ready for yours?” Louis asked. 

“More than ready,” Harry said. 

“Then lay down on your back and I’ll give you your very first blowjob,” Louis said. 

 

Harry laid on his back and Louis laid on top of him and kissed him deeply. He kissed down his body with a stop at the nipples. He licked and sucked on them and he could hear Harry enjoy it. He kissed further down and laid between his legs. He looked up at Harry who looked down at him and waited in excitement. Louis kept his look and licked up the shaft. He stuck out his tongue and moved it slowly over the head and he could hear Harry moan followed by a sigh. He put his mouth on the cock and started sucking while still keeping his look. Through the entire blowjob Louis kept his look and when Harry moaned that he was coming Louis placed one hand loosely on Harry’s balls and swallowed all his cum. He laid beside Harry and kissed his cheek a few times. 

“How was your first time sweetie? Louis asked. 

“Amazing, absolutely amazing. Sorry I came so fast,” Harry said and blushed. 

“Don’t apologize sweetie, it’s fine,” Louis said and kissed his blushing cheeks. 

“Now I can sleep,” Harry said. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep before?” Louis asked. 

“I was thinking about you and when I should do anything and how much I wanted you,” Harry said. 

“You’re sweet sweetie. But yeah you should be able to sleep now,” Louis said. 

“Is it still only tonight I can sleep here?” Harry asked. 

“Of course not sweetie, you can sleep here as many times as you’d like. Every time we’re home alone we’ll sleep together and then we’ll see if we can sleep together once a week as well,” Louis said. 

Harry laid on his side and Louis laid behind him and put his arms around him. They started lacing their fingers. Louis kissed the back of his neck and stretched so he could reach his neck. He started kissing the neck lightly but then started sucking the neck until a big purple mark appeared. 

“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry asked. 

“I’ve given you a love bite sweetie. That way you know who you belong to,” Louis said and bit the neck lightly. 

“I’m only yours Lou. I don’t want anyone else,” Harry said. 

“Good sweetie because I only want you,” Louis said. 

 

At 7 am Harry’s phone went off. He turned off his alarm and sighed. 

“What are you thinking Haz?” Louis asked. 

“I’m so tired. I won’t be able to concentrate at school,” Harry said. 

“Then how about you stay home?” Louis said. 

“You mean skip school?” Harry asked. 

“No not skipping. I think I can feel you have a temperature. We better write that on the student fora,” Louis said. Louis got up and went over to his computer and turned it on. He went to the school’s student fora and wrote that Harry had a temperature and felt queasy so he wouldn’t come today. 

“Why is it I always forget to have something to sit on when I’m naked,” Louis said. 

“Because you don’t think about it or because you like the feeling of your chair sticking to you,” Harry said. 

“I’d rather have something else sticking to me,” Louis smirked. 

“Then why don’t you come back to bed,” Harry said and winked. 

“We can’t let the winking become a habit then the folks will know for sure,” Louis said. 

“Since they’re not here we can,” Harry said and winked again. 

“Why do you have this effect on me sweetie? You little minks,” Louis said and winked back. 

He went back to bed and laid on top of Harry and rubbed both of their half hard cocks against each other. 

Louis laid on his back and immediately Harry was between his legs. He put his mouth on his cock and started to suck and lick and tease him. He could hear how much Louis enjoyed it and 7 minutes later Louis came in his mouth and he swallowed it all. 

They cuddled until 9 am when Louis said that they better get up, if not then to get breakfast. Harry offered to make scrambled eggs and bacon for them, and Louis couldn’t say no to that. 

They went down to the kitchen and Harry started making breakfast for them. Suddenly Louis’ phone started to ring. 

“Hi aunt Jay,” Louis said. 

“Hi Louis. How are things?” Jay asked. 

“Good, although Harry is not feeling so good today, so he’s at home,” Louis answered. 

“Poor Harry. Should I bring over some soup?” Jay asked. 

“You can bring some over this afternoon,” Louis said. 

“I will. See you later Louis,” Jay said. 

“See you auntie,” Louis said. 

“Wish him a speedy recovery,” Jay said and hung up. 

“What did aunt Jay have to say?” Harry asked. 

“She’ll stop by this afternoon with some soup for you and she wanted me to wish you a speedy recovery,” Louis said. 

“Okay, free dinner,” Harry said and laughed loudly. 

“You’re lucky sweetie,” Louis said. 

“Lou, how much soup does aunt Jay usually make when someone in the family is ill?” Harry asked. 

“You’re right sweetie. That was that money saved,” Louis said. They sat down and ate breakfast. They spent the day cuddling and watching movies until Jay arrived. As predicted Jay had made enough soup to last for days. After Jay had left, the soup was poured into a bowl for dinner and the rest was put in the freezer. 

 

For the rest of the weekend they cuddled, played games together and they end up sucking each other off a dozen more times. Sunday night they laid together again and slept in Louis’ room. 

Monday morning Harry woke up at 6.45 am because he had to throw up. He untangled himself from Louis and ran to the bathroom. Louis woke up because he was alone in the bed. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” Louis asked. 

“I’m not going anywhere today. I have the worst nausea and sweat like an ox,” Harry answered loud enough for Louis to hear it. 

Louis grabbed a towel and put it on his office chair and sat down. He logged in to the student fora and typed that Harry still wasn’t feeling well so he would stay home. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed the tub of soup and put it in the fridge to thaw. 

 

Around noon their parents were back home. They came in through the door and were about to call Louis that they were back when they heard running in the hallway and a door that slammed then seconds later someone who threw up. A couple minutes later they heard footsteps and knocking on a door. 

“Haz, are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly. 

Their mother went upstairs and saw Louis in front of the bathroom door. 

“I didn’t make it Lou. It’s all over my,” was all Harry could say then he threw up again. 

Louis grabbed the door handle, which hadn’t been locked and went in. he opened the window and kneeled by his brother. 

“It’s okay Haz, the clothes can be washed. It pains me to see you feel this bad,” Louis said and put his left hand on his back and stroked him to calm him. 

Their mother came to the bathroom and saw Harry bent over the toilet. 

“Aw my baby. What’s wrong?” their mother asked. 

“He woke up at around 6.45 and started throwing up and hasn’t done much else. From 9 until noon he slept other than that he has spent his time out here,” Louis said. 

“Aw baby. Mark call the doctor; Harry has spent most of his time throwing up,” their mother said. 

“I’ll call Geoff, he should be home now,” Mark said. 

“Anne, Geoff will be here in 10 minutes,” Mark said. 

“Sounds good,” Anne said. 

“Will Liam come with him dad?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t know Lou. Did you have a great weekend?” Mark asked. 

“Yeah we just saw movies and played games together,” Louis said. 

“Sounds like a typical teenage weekend,” Mark said. 

“Yeah it was,” Louis said. 

“Do you think I can keep soup down?” Harry asked. 

“Maybe baby, but I don’t think we have any and Jay’s at work,” Anne said. 

“I don’t think it has fully thawed Haz. I took it out the freezer at 7.15 and put it in the fridge but I don’t think it is thawed yet,” Louis said. 

“Aw man, I could have used some right now,” Harry said and snug up to Anne, who had taken Louis’ place. 

“We have soup? When has she brought soup over?” Anne asked. 

“She stopped by Friday. Harry woke up with a fever and nausea so I told him to stay home. Then aunt Jay called and dropped by Friday afternoon,” Louis said. 

“Aw tiny baby,” Anne said. 

“You shut up Lou,” Harry whispered. 

“I wasn’t planning on saying anything,” Louis said. 

The door bell rang and Mark went downstairs and opened. He returned upstairs with Geoff and Liam. 

“And where is the patient?” Geoff asked. At that moment Harry leaned over the toilet and threw up again. 

“That answered my question. If you would all clear out so I can take a look at Harry,” Geoff said. 

Mark and Anne stayed in front of the door while Liam dragged Louis in to his room. Louis fell down on his knees and started sobbing. 

“I’ve never seen him so ill and weak. I wish I could just take him in my arms and hold him there,” Louis sobbed. 

“Louis, he’s going to be alright. Tell me about the weekend instead. I haven’t heard from you since Thursday,” Liam said. 

“Well, I have been a bit busy,” Louis said. 

“Did you have sex?” Liam asked very low. 

“No not sex but I did suck him off a shitload of times,” Louis whispered. 

“Louis that’s great. You need to tell me everything. Write it down and send it to me,” Liam said. 

“I will. Please hold me?” Louis asked. 

“Sure,” Liam said and pulled Louis up on his feet and pulled him in to a long hug. 

There was a knock on the door and Geoff poked his head in. 

“I’m off. Are you coming Liam or are you staying?” Geoff asked. Liam looked at Louis. 

“I’m coming. Lou, if you need anything just text me,” Liam said and let go of Louis. 

“I will. Thanks Li,” Louis said. 

Geoff and Liam were off and Louis went in to the hallway. 

“Louis I have to go to the drug store to pick up some medicine for Harry could you keep an eye on him?” Anne asked. 

“Of course mom,” Louis said and went in to Harry’s room. Harry was on his bed with a bucket in case he had to throw up again. Louis went over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. 

“Are you feeling any better sweetie?” Louis whispered. 

“A little. The nausea has retracted a little and Geoff gave me advise on what to eat that wouldn’t hurt if it came up again,” Harry said. 

“It pains me to see you so weak. I wish I could hold you in my arms until you got better,” Louis whispered. 

“Cuddle me,” Harry said. 

“You know we can’t,” Louis said lowly. 

“Just this once. Please Louis I need you,” Harry begged. 

“Just this once then,” Louis said and laid behind Harry. He started massaging his curls. Louis could feel that Harry had fallen asleep but he continued the massage. Louis could hear footsteps in the hallway and looked at the door. Seconds later Anne entered silently. 

“Did he throw up while I was gone?” Anne asked. 

“No he didn’t. I know I’m closer than usual but it’s just this once. It’s only because he feels this miserable,” Louis said. 

“It’s fine Louis. Here’s his medicine. It says on the packaging how much he needs to take of each,” Anne said. 

“Okay mom. I know I don’t say this very often but I love you mom,” Louis said. 

“Even though you don’t say it often I know it in my heart. I love you too Louis. I don’t know what I would do without my 2 babies,” Anne said. 

“Mom we’re practically adults, at least I soon am,” Louis said. 

“No matter how old you are you’ll always be my babies,” Anne said and left and closed the door. 

Louis put a hand around Harry and whispered in his ear the he loved him and that he’ll always be there to protect him and hold him close. 

After having laid there for half an hour Louis slowly pulled away and went over and grabbed Harry’s laptop from the table and went back to bed. He turned it on and started surfing the internet. He turned down the volume so he wouldn’t wake Harry. Suddenly he saw a message from Niall. 

**Niall:**  Hey bub. Haven’t heard from you all weekend. How did it go with Louis? Did you kiss him and find out if he likes you too? 

_So Harry have talked to Niall about his feelings for me. I can’t blame him since I’ve talked to Liam about mine_. 

**Harry:**  Harry’s not feeling well right now so he’s resting. 

**Niall:**  Then who’s at the keyboard? 

**Harry:**  big brother himself. 

**Niall:**  Louis? 

**Harry:**  does he have any other siblings? 

**Niall:**  The first message I wrote it’s a different Louis. 

**Harry:**  it’s okay Niall. I know that Harry is crazy about me. 

**Niall:**  How did you find out? 

**Harry:**  I’ll let Harry tell you when he’s regained his strength. 

**Niall:**  Okay. What’s wrong with him? 

**Harry:**  he’s thrown up most of the morning but he seems to feel a bit better now. 

**Niall:**  Would you mind talking? 

**Harry:**  not at all. 

Niall started the call and Louis grabbed a head set from is pocket. 

“Hi Louis,” Niall said. 

“Hey guy. How are you?” Louis asked. 

“I’m okay. I think it’s getting harder and harder to be here when friends and family are back in England and Ireland,” Niall said. 

“I get that,” Louis said. 

“Louis?” a weak Harry said. 

“I’m right here sweetie. What do you need?” Louis asked and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Water,” Harry said. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Louis said and went down to the kitchen and got some water. 

“Here you go sweetie,” Louis said when he handed him a bottle of water. Louis looked at the computer and saw how worried Niall looked. 

“Sweetie there’s someone who wants to say hi to you,” Louis said. 

“Not when I feel this bad Louis,” Harry said weakly. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t care about how you look,” Louis said and unplugged the head set and showed Niall the jack plug so he could see that it was out. He turned up the volume again. 

“Hi bub,” Niall said. 

“Niall?” Harry asked weakly. 

“Louis, do you think you could bring the laptop on the other side so I can see him?” Niall asked. 

“Sure hang on,” Louis said and went to the other side of the bed with the laptop. 

“You look awful bub,” Niall said. 

“Gee thanks. It’s not like I’ve thrown up since the crack of ass,” Harry said. 

“Sorry, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just worried about you,” Niall said. 

“I know you are, but I’ll be fine. Geoff said that it was just a virus,” Harry said. 

“I hope you get better soon. You still have a weekend to tell me about,” Niall said. 

“Yeah I do,” Harry said and smiled. 

“Gaah now I’m curious,” Niall said. 

“Louis can’t you tell him?” Harry asked. 

“No, only you know which thoughts went through your mind,” Louis said. 

“If I can keep my food down tonight I’ll tell you about the weekend then,” Harry said. 

“Okay. I’ll let you rest again bub. Louis will you let me know if he can’t?” Niall asked. 

“Sure,” Louis said. 

“Thank you. Bye,” Niall said and hung up. 

“I hope it’s okay I borrowed your laptop,” Louis said. 

“It’s fine, as long as you don’t look through my photos or anything,” Harry said. 

“Do you have nudes?” Louis asked. 

“I’m 15 years old and hormonal,” Harry said. 

“Okay I won’t look through your photos then,” Louis said. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Harry lying in bed throwing up a few times with Louis by his side. 

In the evening Harry was feeling better so he could talk to Niall. Louis went back to his room to give them some privacy but also to talk to Liam. 

“Hi,” Harry said with his head set in. 

“Hey, I see you’re feeling better,” Niall said. 

“Yeah even though I threw up a few more times this afternoon,” Harry said. 

“It sucks for you. I pains me that I can’t do anything for you other than listen,” Niall said. 

“Me too, good thing Louis is here then,” Harry said. 

“Speaking of Louis do tell. The only thing he told me was that he knew that you liked him but what happened this weekend?” Niall asked. 

“Did you say anything to him?” Harry asked. 

“Read the first message from today,” Niall said. Harry read their little conversation from earlier. 

“Hehe cute,” Harry said. 

“Type away bub I want every single detail,” Niall said. Harry typed and typed and finally sent everything. 5 minutes later Niall had read it all. 

“Holy shit Harry. That’s crazy! Do you have a title yet or?” Niall asked. 

“We haven’t even talked about that but we can’t really do that,” Harry said. 

**Niall:**  If you’re wondering if it’s ethically correct then fuck the ethics! If you want to be together then be together. 

**Harry:**  what will people say? 

**Niall:**  Stop thinking about that. You love him and he loves you. Love is love. As long as you love each other that’s all that should matter. 

**Harry:**  you’re right Niall. I’m going to watch a movie. 

**Niall:**  Okay bub. Talk to you later. 

“I love you,” Niall said. 

“I love you too,” Harry said and hung up. 

 

Over the next couple of months Louis and Harry succeeded in sleeping together three times without it getting suspicious. 

December had come and the next day was Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday. As per usual there weren’t the biggest plans on the day. There were preparations for Christmas day and even though it was Louis’ 18th birthday he didn’t want anything big. He would now be seen as an adult with adult responsibilities which meant that he had to find a job so he could pay for his bills. 

 

Harry woke up early on the 24th. He had wrapped his present for Louis but had an extra gift for him, one he hoped he would be able to give before long. Harry knew that even though there were a lot to be done today their parents wouldn’t get up until 9 am, which gave him 2½ hours to give Louis his birthday present. 

He tiptoed to the hallway and in to Louis’ room. He looked over at his big brother who were sound asleep. He tiptoed over to his bed and went under the duvet. Louis sometimes laid with his legs spread open while he was sleeping and today was one of those days. Harry laid between his legs and slowly began to jerk him off. When louis was half hard Harry put his mouth on the cock and started to suck slowly because he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Louis started to move and moaned lightly. 

“Ha-a-arry what are you doing?” Louis whispered. 

“I’m sucking your cock what does it look like I’m doing,” Harry answered loud enough for Louis to hear it. 

“Not while they are home,” Louis whispered. 

“They’re asleep and won’t wake up until 9,” Harry said. 

“You’re living life dangerously,” Louis moaned lowly. 

“I do,” Harry said and continued to suck. When Louis shot his load into Harry’s mouth he had to bite his pillow to mussel the moans. Harry licked his mouth and laid next to Louis. 

“Happy birthday my dear,” Harry said and kissed him deeply. 

“Thank you sweetie pie. So it was a birthday present?” Louis asked. 

“It was. I hope you liked it,” Harry said. 

“I loved it and I love you,” Louis said. 

“I love you too. I hope we’re home alone again soon,” Harry said. 

“I hope so too. I miss your cock,” Louis said. 

“It’s right here,” Harry grinned. 

“Yeah but I can’t just take it whenever I want, now can I,” Louis whispered. 

“I won’t mind if you do,” Harry whispered. 

“Thanks sweetie pie but I don’t think mom and dad would be happy about it,” Louis whispered. 

“No you’re probably right,” Harry whispered. 

“You should probably go back to your room before they wake up,” Louis said. 

Seconds later they hear the master bedroom door open and close and footsteps in the hallway. Harry hurries down from Louis and panics as to where he should go. The bathroom door was closed and locked and 5 minutes later unlocked and opened. At that moment Harry had an idea. He went up to the bed and started to jump around. Louis’ door opened and Anne came in. 

“Looks like someone was up early,” Anne said to Harry. 

“Yeah and then I thought I would come in and annoy Louis,” Harry said and kept jumping. 

“If the bed breaks you’re going to buy me a new one, you little dweep,” Louis said. 

“Hey talk to me nicely,” Harry said and jumped closer to Louis. 

“I say what I want and besides it’s my birthday so you have to be nice to me,” Louis said. Harry jumped down and hit Louis in the crotch. 

“Ouch Fuuuuck,” Louis shouted while bending over in pain. 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t on purpose,” Harry said. 

“I know, but please leave,” Louis said. Harry went out and back to his room. 

“Are you okay Louis?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah I just need to lay here until the pain goes away,” Louis said. Louis’ phone dinged and he looked at it. 

**Hazza:**  sorry sorry sorry. It wasn’t on purpose. I feel so bad. 

“I’ll leave you alone honey. I have a ton of things to do anyways. If you need anything just yell,” Anne said and was about to leave when she turned around. 

“Happy birthday my little baby. Even though you’re technically an adult now you’ll always be my little baby,” Anne said. 

“Thanks mom. I love you,” Louis said. 

“I love you too honey,” Anne said and left. 

Louis grabbed his phone and opened Harry’s message and texted him back. 

**Louis:**  don’t feel bad Haz I’ll be alright. Although it was a dirty move when you know how sensitive it is right now. 

**Hazza:**  again I’m deeply sorry. I wish I could kiss it better. 

**Louis:**  me too but that won’t end well. 

**Hazza:**  you’re right. Are you sure you’re okay? 

**Louis:**  yeah I’m fine Haz. I just need to lie down. 

**Hazza:**  do you want me to bring and ice bag? It should help or so the smart people say. 

**Louis:**  yeah please. 

Harry went downstairs and got an ice bag and brought it up to Louis. 

“Here’s your ice bag,” Harry said and was about to leave. 

“Wait up a second I have something to tell you,” Louis said. 

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“It needs to be whispered so come closer,” Louis said. 

Harry went over to Louis and leaned his head down but instead of whispering something, Louis instead kissed him deeply. 

“Now who lives life dangerously?” Harry asked lowly. 

“I missed your lips. But also to assure you that we’re okay. I could never be mad at you sweetie pie,” Louis said low. 

“Right back at you. I better go down and help mom. I know that in a matter of minutes she’ll come up and ask if I can help out,” Harry said. 

“Okay. I love you to infinity and beyond,” Louis said low and gave Harry a quick kiss. 

“I love you too,” Harry said and went out the door and down towards the stairs. Sure enough Anne came to ask Harry for his help. 

 

After dinner and all food and preparations for Christmas Day was finished the family sat and watched Christmas movies. Mark went upstairs a short while and came back down with an envelope in his hand. 

“Here you go son. Happy birthday from your mom and I,” Mark said. 

Louis opened the envelope and saw that it was a paid driving licence. Louis started tearing up and didn’t know what to do with himself. He got up and hugged both of his parents. 

 Harry went upstairs and brought his present down. He gave it to Louis. 

“Harry, is that what I think it is?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t know. Open up and find out,” Harry said. Louis opened the present and sure enough it was what Louis thought it was. It was the new x-box. 

“Harry that’s too much. It’s costed a lot of money,” Louis said in chock. 

“Well it’s not every year that your big brother becomes an adult so that called for extra money spent,” Harry said. Louis got up and went over to Harry and gave him a long, tight hug. 

“Thank you so much Harry,” Louis said clearly moved. 

“No worries dear brother,” Harry said. 

 

It was getting late and Anne and Mark had already gone to bed. Harry sat with Louis in his room. They could hear both their parents snoring so they knew it was safe to intertwine their fingers and share little kisses. 

“Did you have a good day?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, all in all it was a good day. Thank you so much for my presents. I love them,” Louis said and gave Harry another quick kiss. 

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like them,” Harry said. 

“You didn’t have to buy me the x-box you know,” Louis said. 

“I know but I wanted to. Since my one and only had become a real man I wanted to give you a proper present,” Harry whispered and kissed Louis deeply. 

“You are so wonderful sweetie pie. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Louis whispered. 

“So are you Lou and I don’t know what I would do without you either. Perhaps we should get some sleep otherwise Santa won’t come,” Harry said and stuck his tongue out. 

“Santa’s already here sweetie pie,” Louis said and winked. 

“What do you mean? And weren’t you the one who said we shouldn’t wink at each other?” Harry asked low. 

“Yeah I did say that but there can be slipups,” Louis said and kissed Harry. 

They did their evening routines and went under the duvets. Louis laid behind Harry and put his arm around his waist and they laced their fingers together. 

“Sleep tight my angel,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ hand. 

“Thank you, you too my gorgeous Hazza,” Louis said and kissed Harry’s neck. 

 

Christmas morning at 6 am Louis woke up because he had to use the toilet. When he came back he saw that Harry had laid on his back.  _My wonderful, gorgeous sweetie pie. You look so sweet and peaceful when you sleep. I love you so much and I’m so glad that you took the initiative for the start of our life together. When you in a little more than 2 years turn 18 I promise that we’ll be together like we want_. 

Louis laid down on his side of the bed and tried to fall asleep again but his thoughts overpowered him.  _There he is on his back inviting you to suck him. You have heard that he can be quiet when he_ _masturbates so why not when he gets sucked off_. Louis laid under the duvet and laid between Harry’s spread out legs. He pulled his boxers down below his ass and grabbed the cock and moved up and down a few times before taking it in his mouth and started sucking and teasing the head. 

“Oh Louis it feels great,” Harry moaned very low. 

Louis sped up the tempo a little more and put his hands on his chest and started to caress his nipples. 

“Oooh… oooh… Louis… your tongue and mouth feels amazing on my cock,” Harry moaned low. Louis removed his mouth form the cock. Instead he put his hand on it and stroked him slowly while he licked and sucked lightly on his balls. 

“Louis… I’m going to cum soon… I can’t hold it back… mouth on the cock again,” Harry moaned a little higher, but still low enough that no one outside the room would hear. Louis put his mouth on the cock again and 30 seconds later Harry shot his cum inside Louis’ mouth, who swallowed everything. Harry took the pillow in due time and bit it to silent his sounds. Louis licked his mouth, pulled Harry’s boxers back up and laid on top of him. 

“Merry Christmas sweetie pie” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“Merry Christmas my dear,” Harry said. 

They kissed for another 15 minutes before agreeing to get some more sleep. 

They laid back to back because they knew their mother would come in and check. Sure enough at 9 Anne opened the door and saw both her sons still sleeping. 

“Okay sleepyheads time to get up. It’s 9 and we have a lovely Christmas Day ahead of us,” Anne said. Surprisingly enough Louis was the first to wake up. 

“Merry Christmas mom,” Louis said and yawned. 

“Merry Christmas honey. Can I ask why Harry’s sleeping in here?” Anne asked. 

“When I got back from the bathroom after having done my evening routine he had fallen asleep and I couldn’t be bothered to carry him back to his own bed so I figured I’d just let him stay,” Louis said. Louis saw the big wet stain on Harry’s pillow was visible from his orgasm. 

“Harry you plonker, you’ve drooled all over my pillow,” Louis said and swatted him so he woke up. 

“Whaaat?” Harry asked tiredly. 

“My pillow, you’ve drooled all over it,” Louis said. Harry looked at the stain. 

“I’m a teenager Louis, I can’t control my dreams at night,” Harry said. 

“So you drooled because of a wet dream? And then when you’re in my bed under my duvet, yuk Harry,” Louis said and tried to sound like he was disgusted by it. 

“Louis don’t be so hard on your brother. You know it’s not something you can control,” Anne said. 

Harry got up and stretched and it was at this moment he realised that he had a half hard cock in his boxers, in front of their mother and Louis. He hurried and covered his bulge and ran to the bathroom. 

“Breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Make sure to have showered before then,” Anne said. 

“I will mom,” Louis said. 

Anne went down to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. Louis lifted his duvet and saw his cock standing tall.  _Okay, so I have to get rid of_ _this hard cock and shower._ _I have to do it in the shower but Harry’s in there. I wish I had my own bathroom_. 

“Louis if you’re going to be finished before we eat you need to get moving,” Mark said when he peeped his head in. 

“Harry’s in the bathroom,” Louis said. 

“Use ours then,” Mark said. 

Louis got up and for a split second he forgot his cock was hard. 

“Wauw that’s some beast you got there,” Mark said low enough so only Louis could hear him. 

“I guess. I would love to stay and chat with you, dad, but I really need to take a shower,” Louis said. 

“Of course. Just use my stuff,” Mark said. 

“Yeah I wasn’t planning on using mom’s,” Louis said and wrapped a towel around his waist and went in to his parent’s bathroom. 

Louis finished just in time for his mom to yell breakfast was ready. 

 

Christmas Day was spent at Anne’s parents’ along with Jay and her family. Their cousins all showed how proud they were of their presents. 

When they got home Louis and Harry were ready to go to bed but Anne and Mark stalled them. 

“Okay, I know that you’re tired but we have something to tell you,” Anne said. 

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“From the 30th until the 2nd of January you’ll be home alone since we’re going to celebrate New Years in Paris,” Anne said. 

“We’re alone New Year’s Eve?” Louis asked. 

“Yes you are. Now don’t throw any parties when you have Harry to look after,” Anne said. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it mom,” Louis said. 

“What about the food?” Harry asked. 

“Since it is New Year’s Eve I’ve made sure there’s cod and T-bone steaks in the freezer for you,” Anne said. 

“Really mom? Gee, I can’t wait to cook New Year’s Eve,” Harry said and cheered. 

“You choose the condiments. We leave early in the morning so you’ll get the money the night before,” Anne said. 

 

On the 29th in the evening Anne tried to give the envelope with money to Harry but he said to give it to Louis instead. She didn’t quite get why but did it. When it was time for bed there were extra hugging. Anne promised to call New Year’s Eve and wish them Happy New Year. 

 

When Harry woke up the next day he had a weird feeling in his stomach. He walked around the whole house and noticed that their parents had left. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 am. Harry took off his boxers and ran around completely naked before deciding to go wake up Louis. 

He walked up and opened the door and went in. He sat on the bed and looked at his naked brother. His cock started to get hard of the sight. He grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly. He caressed one of his nipples and started moaning. He stroked faster and moaned louder. Suddenly he felt his hand leaving his cock and looked down and saw Louis had grabbed hold of it. 

“This is one of the best ways to be woken up,” Louis moaned and kissed Harry deeply. 

“Seeing you naked always makes me so bloody horny,” Harry moaned. 

“Me too sweetie pie,” Louis moaned. He kissed him a few more times, then leaned down and started sucking instead. Louis sucked and sucked for a while. 

“Oooh Lou… I’m coming… I’m coming… I’m… ooooooooooooooooooooooooohh,” Harry moaned and Louis took the cock out of his mouth and got the load all over his face and in his hair. 

“Fuck you’re so hot sweetie pie,” Louis moaned. 

“So are you my dear,” Harry said. 

Louis sat on top of Harry and leaned in and kissed him and let Harry lick some of his own cum off. 

“You look so good with my cum all over your face,” Harry said and kissed him again. 

“Thank you, sweetie pie. I’m sure you’ll look just as good with my cum all over your face too,” Louis said and kissed him. 

“We could put it to the test,” Harry grinned. 

Louis laid down on his back and Harry was on him right away. He put his mouth on the cock and started sucking while Louis moaned louder and louder. 

“Oooooooh sweetie pie this is so good. I love your mouth on my cock,” Louis moaned. 

Harry kept sucking and there were several times where he teased the head and Louis were about to cum but Harry stopped and didn’t want him to cum yet. After having done that a few times Louis couldn’t anymore. 

“Ooooh ooooh ooooh sweetie pie… I can’t much longer… my cock is about to blow,” Louis moaned. 

“Do you want to cum my dear?” Harry asked. 

“Yes please sweetie pie,” Louis said. 

“Then cum dear, shoot your wonderful, warm cum all over my face,” Harry moaned. 

It didn’t take Louis more than 15 seconds from getting permission before he shot all of his load on Harry’s face and up his hair. Harry gasped at the amount of cum. 

“Are you okay sweetie pie?” Louis asked out of breath. 

“Yeah fine. That was hot,” Harry said. 

“Something we should try again?” Louis asked out of breath. 

“Absolutely. Next time I promise I won’t tease you that much and let you cum because this load almost choked me,” Harry said. 

“Yeah but that was your own fault sweetie pie,” Louis said. Harry laid on top of Louis and kissed him and let him taste his own cum. 

“What are the plans for today sweetie pie?” Louis asked. 

“We need to go grocery shopping for the next few days and then you won’t like what we’re doing next,” Harry said and made himself heavy. 

“Sweetie you’re a bit heavy I can hardly breath,” Louis said out of breath. 

“We need to clean as well,” Harry said. 

“I haven’t even been 18 a week and then you make me do grown up things. You’re a little harsh,” Louis said. 

“I’m sorry my dear but it needs to be done,” Harry said and kissed him deeply. 

“Okay, fine. How about we take a quick shower, then go grocery shopping so we can get the cleaning over with,” Louis suggested. 

“God idea,” Harry said and kissed him again then got up. 

“Yum for a great sight. How can I be this lucky to have such a hot little brother who adores his big brother and wants to do anything to make him happy,” Louis asked rhetorically. 

“Okay, move that extremely perfect ass so we can take a shower and get on with the day,” Harry commanded. 

“Aye aye. You might look sweet and innocent, but you’re fucking far from it,” Louis said. 

“We better wash your mouth with soap it’s a bit filthy,” Harry said and winked. 

“We’re so screwed,” Louis said. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked and Louis got up and went over to him. 

“We can’t stop winking at each other. It’s just a matter of time before do it in front of the folks,” Louis said. 

“Well, we’re grown up men with hormones all over the place. Besides they can’t know if we have private jokes together,” Harry answered. 

“You’re saying something,” Louis said. 

“That’s a great observation, let’s go take a shower Lou,” Harry said. 

They finally got to the shower and got dried and put on clothes. 

 

They came home from grocery shopping after having bought a shitload of things. They each carried 4 bags. They put everything away and relaxed a bit before they started cleaning. 

 

After dinner they went in to the living room and put on a movie. Louis laid between Harry’s legs and caressed them. Harry’s phone started ringing. 

“Hello,” Harry said. 

“Is this a long curled, long legged guy I’m talking to?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Why are you calling me, this is going to be expensive,” Harry said worriedly. Louis looked up at him to see if he could see who it was. 

“It will cost the normal amount. I’m spending New Year’s at home,” the familiar voice said. 

“That’s so great for you bub. It’s good to have you back, even only for a while,” Harry said.  _Oh so it’s Niall he’s talking to. No problem moving around then,_  Louis thought and decided to kiss and nip gently on Harry’s inner thigh. 

“Ouch, would you please stop that, thanks,” Harry said. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Niall asked. 

“Louis’s nipping at my inner thigh with his mouth and it hurts a bit,” Harry said. 

“Inner thigh? Are you home alone?” Niall asked. 

“Yes we are, until January 2nd so we have some days alone which is great when he behaves. Right now you wouldn’t think that he’s 18 years old,” Harry said. 

“I know you like it sweetie,” Louis said and licked very close to his crotch. 

“Lou-Louis not now,” Harry stammered. 

“What is he doing?” Niall asked. 

“He has his mouth right in front of my crotch… ooooooh fuck,” Harry said when Louis licked on top of his boxers. 

“Perhaps I should hang up so you can have some quality time together,” Niall said. 

“Oooh… thank you bub, talk to you tomorrow,” Harry moaned. 

“Yup, have fun,” Niall said and hung up. 

“Oooooh Louis what was that for?” Harry asked. 

“I thought since it was Niall you wouldn’t mind,” Louis said. 

“You’re a bad one you are,” Harry said. 

“That’s what you love about me,” Louis said and licked on top of the bulge again. 

“You bet it is,” Harry moaned. 

Louis laid on top of Harry and rubbed their hard erections against each other. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry deeply and long. 

 

“Louis?” Harry asked. 

“What’s up sweetie,” Louis answered and looked at him. 

“I think I’m ready,” Harry said. 

“Ready for what sweetie?” Louis asked. 

“To have sex. I want your cock more than just blowjob. I’m ready to feel your cock inside me,” Harry answered. 

“Are you sure sweetie pie? I don’t mind waiting for you to be absolutely ready. I don’t want to force you to anything you’re not ready for,” Louis said. 

“I’m more than ready,” Harry said. 

“Then let’s go upstairs. It’s way more comfortable,” Louis said and dragged him upstairs. 

 

They went into Louis’ room and stood kissing for what seemed like several hours. Harry laid down on the bed and Louis on top of him and kissed him again. They both pulled their boxers off and were completely naked. Louis kissed Harry’s neck and started kissing down his upper body, over his nipples, down his stomach to the waiting erection. Louis put his mouth on it and started sucking up and down. 

“Before I do anything I want to make sure that you’re ready sweetie pie,” Louis said. 

“I promise you my dear I’m ready,” Harry said. 

Louis got up and went over to his dresser and got some lube and something Harry couldn’t see what was. 

Louis spread Harry’s legs and lifted them so he had better access. He put lube on his fingers and moved his index finger over Harry’s naked hole to tease him with what he had in store. He slowly started pushing the finger inside the hole. Harry felt the unfamiliar felling which tinkled a bit. When the finger was knuckle deep Louis slowly pulled it out a bit then pushed it back in again. 

“Ooh Louis it feels good. Please pick up the pace,” Harry moaned.  _What my sweetie wants my sweetie gets_. Louis picked up the pace which made Harry moan even more. Louis pulled the finger out again. The index finger got company by the middle finger and they extended Harry’s hole some more. This time Louis picked up the pace quicker and moved his fingers faster in and out of his brother’s tight hole. The third finger found its way inside Harry and he moaned louder and louder. Louis finger fucked Harry a while to make sure that he’s ready for his cock. 

“How do you feel sweetie pie?” Louis asked. 

“Ooooohh Louis I feel fantastic. It feels so good. I can’t wait to get your cock up,” Harry moaned. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. 

“You’ll get it soon sweetie pie. I just want to make sure that you’re dilated enough so it won’t hurt as much to get it up,” Louis said. 

“I’m ready, I can take it,” Harry said. 

“Okay, I’ll just find a condom then sweetie,” Louis said and kissed him again. 

Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry felt empty inside. Louis found a condom and rolled it on. He grabbed some lube and lathered up his cock and put some on the hole. Louis sat down between Harry’s spread legs and put the cock to the hole. Louis looked at Harry and they kept the look. Louis started pushing the cock inside nice and easy and he could see on Harry’s face that it hurt. When the head was inside Louis stopped to let Harry get accustomed to the feeling. 

“Fuck you’re big Lou,” Harry groaned. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah. Never been better,” Harry said. 

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry deeply. Without warning Louis pushed the rest of the cock inside the warm cave. 

“Oooooh fuck Louis. I love it,” Harry said. 

Louis started increasing the tempo and thrusted faster and harder. The sound of skin against skin filled the house and Harry couldn’t lower his moans. Louis slowed down the tempo to enjoy it as much as possible. They weren’t in a hurry. Even though it was Harry’s first time it didn’t stop them from trying other positions. They were spooning when Louis moaned that he was about to cum in the condom inside Harry. When you think about how they postponed their orgasms it was a big load. Louis pulled out and laid on his back to catch his breath. Harry also laid on his back and started jerking off while moaning. When he was about to cum Louis put his mouth around the cock and swallowed the big load. 

“That was the best first time I could ever have hoped for. It was so great and you felt amazing inside me,” Harry said. 

“I’m glad it was a great experience for you sweetie. If felt good to be inside you too,” Louis said. 

“We’re connected now. It’s you and me for ever Louis,” Harry said. 

“There’s no one I’d rather be connected to than you my sweetie pie. I love you Harry,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you too Louis,” Harry said. 

 

Since it was late they did their evening routines and went under the duvet and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. He looked over at Louis and smiled. He untangled from Louis and went to the bathroom. When he came back he laid on his side and admired Louis.  _I can’t believe that I’m actually with him. We don’t have a title yet, but he’s mine and only mine. And I’m his and only his. Yesterday was the best_ _day_ _of my life. I can’t wait to have sex again. Fuck I love you Louis. You mean the world to me_. 

Harry grabbed his phone and saw that the time was only 9 am.  _Since it is New Year’s Eve we can sleep late_. Harry laid down again and fell asleep quickly. 

The next time Harry woke up it was noon. He got up and went down to the kitchen and boiled water for tea. He found eggs and bacon and whipped up some pancake batter as well. 

“Mmmh it smells good,” Louis said when he came in to the kitchen. 

“Hi my gorgeous. Did you sleep well?” Harry asked and kissed Louis when he put his arms around his waist. 

“Really well. How about you sweetie pie?” Louis asked. 

“Really well as well. Although I did wake up at 9 but thought that we could sleep late since we have to be up all night,” Harry said and flipped a pancake. 

“That was early to wake up,” Louis said and sat down at the bar. 

“Yeah but I did fall asleep again after having admired you,” Harry said and smiled. 

“Ooh so you were admiring me huh? Well I hope you liked what you saw then,” Louis said and winked. 

“I more than liked it. I love it. You are so perfect Louis and I’m beyond happy,” Harry said. 

“You’re perfect too Harry and you’re making me so fucking happy. I love you so much and I wish I could shout it to the world,” Louis said. 

While Harry was making breakfast for them they looked at each other and couldn’t help smiling big and look like two idiots in love, which they were. Their moment was interrupted by Harry’s phone. 

“Hello,” Harry said. 

“Hi honey how are things with you?” Anne asked. 

“Hi mom, things are good. I’m making breakfast for us,” Harry said. 

“Breakfast? It’s the middle of the day Harry,” Anne said. 

“I know but we woke up an hour ago,” Harry said. 

“Well that’s just the way it is when you leave your teenage boys home alone I guess,” Anne said. 

“Yeah. Hey you, hands off,” Harry exclaimed. 

“What is he doing now?” Anne asked. 

“He’s stealing pancakes,” Harry said. What Anne didn’t know was that it was Harry’s cock that Louis was fiddling with. 

“Food loving boy,” Anne said. 

“Mom, I have to go before he eats all the pancakes. Talk to you tonight,” Harry said and hung up. 

“Have you lost your mind? What if I had moaned, how was I supposed to explain that?” Harry asked. 

“But you didn’t sweetie,” Louis said and gave him a dark smile. 

“You have to wait after breakfast. Besides we have to decorate as well,” Harry said. 

“Sweetie pie, it’s just going to be the two of us, do we have to decorate?” Louis asked. 

“Since we’ve shopped for it, we will decorate,” Harry said. 

“Fine. Can I at least have a kiss?” Louis asked. 

“You can always have a kiss,” Harry said and kissed him deeply. 

 

After they ate they had sex again and cuddled until it was time to decorate the living room. 

When the time was 4 pm Harry went in to the kitchen and started preparing as much of the food that was possible. While he was making salad his phone rang. 

“Happy New Year bub,” Niall shouted before Harry could say anything. 

“Happy New Year to you too bub. It’s actually a good time to call,” Harry said. 

“What’s up?” Niall asked. 

“I have something to tell you,” Harry said. 

“What?” Niall asked. 

“Louis and I had sex last night,” Harry said. 

“Really? That’s great bub. How was it?” Niall asked. 

“Even though he prepped me well it still hurt like crazy. I’ll tell you he’s big,” Harry said. 

“Lovely bub. You were filled up then,” Niall said. 

“Yes I was. He was so careful that it didn’t hurt too much. He’s really a great lover. I’m so in Love Niall, I want to shout it so loud for everyone to hear,” Harry said. 

“I’m so happy for you bub. You deserve to be happy,” Niall said. 

“Thank you Niall,” Harry said. At that second they could hear Louis moan very loud as he reached his climax. 

“Someone had a great orgasm,” Niall said. 

“Yeah it sounded like it. Imma go again bub I’m in the middle of dinner. Thank you so much for being my best friend. I don’t ever want to live without you. You mean the world to me. I love you so much,” Harry said. 

“Goddammit Harry you’ll make me cry. Right back at you curly. I can’t live without you either. I love you too, so much. Talk to you next year. Happy New Year bub,” Niall said. 

“Happy New Year bub,” Harry said and hung up. Louis walked in to the kitchen. 

“Someone was having fun without me huh,” Harry said. 

“Sorry sweetie pie but you were in my thoughts,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“I’m glad. It was lucky that it was Niall I was talking to and not mom or dad,” Harry said. 

“Yeah. But I’m fucking your brain out tonight, I’ll promise you that,” Louis said and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Harry said. 

 

Dinner was finished and they ate. Louis thanked Harry many times for the starter and main course and fucked him for dessert. They spent the evening watching telly, dancing and kissing. At 11.10 pm Louis’ phone rang. 

“Hello,” he giggled. 

“Happy New Year my big boy. Sounds like you’re having fun,” Anne said. 

“Happy New Year mom. How is the future looking?” Louis asked. 

“Bright, but we’re only an hour ahead of you. Could you put me on speaker?” Anne asked. 

“Sure hang on. Harry your mom is in the phone,” Louis said and giggled. 

“Then help her out you cod, if she is in the phone,” Harry said. 

“Haha, you’re funny huh?” Louis asked. 

“Very! Happy New Year mom,” Harry said. 

“Happy New Year honey. Are you two behaving?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, we cleaned the house yesterday and then enjoyed being home alone,” Harry said. 

“Glad to hear that you can be rational,” Anne said. 

“You can thank your curly haired son for that. He made me,” Louis said. 

“I’m glad you have that effect on him Harry,” Anne said. 

“It’s also good to see you being more responsible Louis,” Anne said. 

“You can again, mother dear, thank Harry for that. He’s the most helpful person I’ve ever met and he has the greatest amount of patience. It’s not something I say often, but I love that curly boy,” Louis said. 

“It warms my heart to hear. I love you both so much my wonderful, gorgeous boys. I’m off again. Have a great night and get in to the new year safely without any injuries,” Anne said. 

“We will mom. We love you too. Have fun,” Harry said. 

“You too,” Anne said and hung up. 

“It’s not something I say often?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well it was mom we were talking to. I couldn’t tell her that I say it several times a day to you and that it has a deeper meaning,” Louis said. 

“Oh why not?” Harry asked rhetorical and sarcastic. 

“But yes I love you my wonderful sweetie pie. Over these past months you’ve helped me to be a better man and shown me what true love is,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you too and it has been my pleasure. You have also shown me what true love is,” Harry said and answered his deep kiss with a new deep kiss. 

They looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.45 pm. 

“Louis there is something I’ve thought off for a while,” Harry said a bit careful. 

“What is it sweetie, you know you can tell me anything,” Louis said. 

“Can we sit down?” Harry asked. 

“Of course,” Louis said and they sat down on the sofa. 

“I don’t want this to sound like I’m unhappy about us, but I want more,” Harry said carefully. 

“Me too sweetie, more than anything,” Louis started. 

“But you worry what people will say,” Harry finished. 

“Yes. Liam did tell me to forget all about ethics and just be with you, but I can’t help but think about what people will think,” Louis said. 

“We don’t have to tell people just yet. Especially since I’m only 16 years old. We can be together and then tell people after I’ve turned 18. That way mom and dad have nothing to say,” Harry said. 

“Christmas morning before I woke you up with a blowjob I had a thought, that when you’ve turned 18 I promise you that we’ll have the life we want,” Louis said. 

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.55 pm. 

“Louis William Tomlinson Styles do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked. 

“Harry Edward Tomlinson Styles yes I would love to be your boyfriend,” Louis answered and kissed him deeply. 

On telly they had started counting down from 30. They both looked at the telly and started counting down. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 

“Happy New Year my darling,” Harry said. 

“Happy New Year my love,” Louis said and pulled Harry close and gave him the deepest kiss he had ever given. They looked deep into each other’s eyes and smiled big from one ear to the other. 

 

Harry laid down in Louis’ arms and they laced their fingers while they watched telly and sang along to some of the songs played. 

Harry got up because he had to use the bathroom. After he had been to the bathroom he went into his room to change into a surprise for Louis. A few days after Christmas he had gone into a lingerie boutique and bought a thong, garter belt and stockings, since he knew they would be alone. 

Harry put it on and had to get used to the feeling of a bare ass and a thin piece of fabric between his ass cheeks. After he had gotten used to the feeling he looked at himself in the mirror and enjoyed the look of himself. For a short moment he wondered if he should go downstairs and have sex there but thought that that would be a bad idea. Instead he walked over to the door and opened it. 

“Baby, could you come up here? I need your help,” Harry called. 

“I’ll be up in 2 minutes baby, there’s great song on telly I want to finish,” Louis called back. 

“Okay baby,” Harry said and quickly lid some candles and laid down on the bed and looked seductive. 

While waiting for Louis he rubbed his beginning bulge. 

“What do you need help with ba” Louis said and his jaw dropped at the sight of Harry. 

“My cock is so hard and is about to burst,” Harry said. 

“Before I help you, let me just tell you how fucking gorgeous you look. Fuck you turn me on right now,” Louis said. Harry got on all four with his ass towards Louis and started shaking the bare ass. 

“Fuck you’re so hot baby. You’re driving me crazy in that,” Louis said. 

“Glad to hear you like it. Want to help out with my cock?” Harry asked. 

“Absolutely,” Louis said and took off all his clothes. 

 

Louis went over to the bed and turned Harry on his back. Louis pulled away the fabric aside and put his mouth on Harry’s thumping erection. As Louis sucked faster and faster, Harry moaned louder and Louder. After some time, Harry pushed Louis off and pushed him down on his back. It was now Harry’s turn to put his mouth on Louis’ thumping erection and suck on it. When it was hard Harry looked up at Louis. 

“Baby, I want to ride you,” Harry moaned. 

“Fine with me baby,” Louis moaned. 

Harry sat on top of Louis and leaned in and kissed him for a long time. Harry got up, went over and got the lube and a condom and sat in front of Louis. He rolled the condom on and put some lube on the cock. He put some lube on his fingers and finger fucked himself quickly to get dilated. When he felt dilated enough he grabbed the cock and lead it to the hole. He sat on it slowly and took it in. He started to rise and lower himself and couldn’t hide how turned on he was. He moaned loudly and after some time took all of the cock in and started to ride Louis faster and harder. Their moans raced and after a while Louis couldn’t keep his orgasm down and came in the condom inside Harry. Harry felt his orgasm and it didn’t take him long to shoot his load on Louis’ stomach. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Harry said. 

“Extremely. I love seeing how much you enjoy my cock baby. And you look absolutely stunning in thong, garter belt and stockings. What’s next? A dress and make up?” Louis asked. 

“Maybe if that is something you want to see me in,” Harry said and winked. 

“Fuuuuck that would be hot baby. Then it has to be one of those dresses with a low cut so I can see your hot body,” Louis said and kissed him. 

“I’ll see what I can find baby, luckily it won’t be long until we’re home alone again. They usually go alone in the winter break. How about we go shower?” Harry asked. 

“Sure baby, but you need to get off me first, eh my love,” Louis said and caressed his thigh sweetly. 

Harry got up and pulled Louis out to the bathroom. He pulled off his stockings and his garter belt. When he was about to pull down his thong his hands were removed. Louis kneeled in front of him and nipped gently on Harry’s hip bone then pulled the thong down with his mouth revealing a half hard cock. 

“Looks like someone didn’t get enough huh,” Louis smirked. 

“It was the talk about me in a dress and then I started imagining it and the cock liked that,” Harry answered. 

“I don’t blame you. I look forward to see you in it,” Louis said and started licking the shaft. 

“Oooh baby,” Harry moaned. 

“Is it good baby?” Louis asked. 

“Very, finger me as well,” Harry said. 

“Someone’s needy,” Louis said. 

“Please Lou,” Harry begged. 

Louis got up and pulled Harry close. He turned on the water which hit them both and made them wet. Louis leaned in and kissed Harry intensely, deep and long. Harry spread his legs hoping Louis would start to finger fuck him. Luckily Harry didn’t have to wait long. Without warning Louis wet his fingers and pushed them deep inside Harry. Harry moaned against Louis mouth and Louis smiled through the kiss. Louis moved his fingers in and out in a tempo that made Harry moan like crazy. 

“Oooh fuck this is good. Your fingers always feel good inside me. OF FUCK RIGHT THERE,” Harry exclaimed when Louis hit his prostate. Louis started massaging the spot and Harry was falling apart at how good it felt. He felt his orgasm come rolling and couldn’t warn Louis in time. He came and came and came and moaned and moaned and moaned. When he had finished he fell on top of Louis’ lap. Louis pulled his fingers out and turned the water off with a bit of struggle. He sat down on his ass and laid Harry comfortably. 

“Are you okay baby?” Louis asked and started massaging his wet curls. Harry didn’t answer, he was still high on his orgasm. 

 

After a while Harry regained his speech. 

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Fuck that was great. I’m so exhausted I can’t even clean myself,” Harry said. 

“I’ll clean you baby,” Louis said. Louis cleaned him, dried him off and carried him on to the bed. Louis quickly went down to the kitchen to grab a banana and some chocolate. 

“Here baby eat this,” Louis said and handed the banana and chocolate to Harry. Harry ate it and felt a bit more energy. He looked at his clock. 

“It’s already 3.30 am. Why does the time have to fly when we have sex?” Harry asked tiredly. 

“Because we don’t think about the time, besides when we’ve got time, time flies much faster,” Louis said. 

“True. Would it be okay if we go to bed?” Harry asked. 

“Of course baby. I’ll just take a round to make sure everything is turned off then I’ll be back. In case you’ve fallen asleep when I come back remember I love you with all my heart and with every fibre of my being. You are my one true love and my wonderful boyfriend,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you too baby with all my heart and with every fibre of my being. You’re my one true love as well and my beloved, wonderful boyfriend,” Harry said and kissed him back. 

Louis went round the house and turned everything off and returned to Harry’s room where Harry, as expected, had fallen asleep. Louis went over to the bed and laid behind Harry. He pulled the duvet over them and fell asleep too. 

 

They spent January 1st in bed except for when they had to use the bathroom or when they had to pick up food from the kitchen. Harry hadn’t recovered from his orgasm from the night’s fun in the shower. He would still get chills. Most of all he looked like a drunk. But he was drunk; drunk on love. Dinner was supposed to be stew, but since Harry didn’t trust himself and Louis didn’t feel ready to make such a big dish yet, they ordered pizza. 

On January 2nd they slept in and Harry woke up to an empty bed. He felt better and you could no longer tell that he was drunk in love. He went to the bathroom and did his morning routine. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. He went to his room and put on a pair of boxers and went downstairs. 

“Morning baby. How did you sleep?” Louis asked while making breakfast. 

“Morning, I slept well, how about you?” Harry asked. 

“I slept well too. You look better,” Louis said. 

“I feel better. Apparently it takes me a day and a half to get over an orgasm like that,” Harry said. 

“We have to remember that for next time so you don’t look like a drunk lovesick idiot in front of the folks,” Louis said. 

“But I am a lovesick idiot,” Harry pouted. 

“I know you are baby and so am I, but we shouldn’t show the folks that, right,” Louis said. 

“At least not yet. The next 2 years are allowed to fly by quickly. I can’t wait to tell the world that we’re together,” Harry said. 

“Me neither baby,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. Louis’ phone started to ring. 

“Hello,” he said a bit too happy. 

“Hi honey. I just wanted to tell you that we’re in the airport and waiting to board our plane. We’ll be home in about 6 hours,” Anne said. 

“Okay, will you be home for dinner?” Louis asked. 

“Yes. What’s on the menu?” Anne asked. 

“Stew, and before you say anything mom, no I won’t be cooking,” Louis said. 

“I did think that it would be Harry who would cook. Did you have a great evening?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah, pretty quiet. We sat and watched telly until around 3.30 then we went to bed,” Louis said. 

“Good to hear. I’m off honey, see you later,” Anne said. 

“Yes mom. Have a good flight home,” Louis said. 

“Well we hope so. Bye honey,” Anne said and hung up. 

“When will they be back?” Harry asked. 

“In about 6 hours,” Louis said. 

“Okay, that gives us plenty of time to open windows in the house. It reeks of sex,” Harry said. 

“Haha yeah. We also need to clean the bathroom as well. There’s some cum on one of the walls in the shower,” Louis said. 

“Oh really,” Harry said with a sparkle in his eye. 

“No baby, it’s not new cum. It’s from New Year’s Eve. When you were in your trance and got down from your orgasm I came on the wall,” Louis said. 

“Hot baby. Should we get some breakfast?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah let’s baby,” Louis said and put the food on plates and put them on the bar. 

 

They had sex one more time after breakfast, then opened all windows in the house and Louis cleaned the bathroom. Harry checked one more time if he had everything for dinner, which he did, so they sat in the living room and watched a bunch of movies. 

 

They heard the front door open and suitcases dragged across the floor. 

“Boys, we’re home,” Anne shouted. 

“No need to shout mom we’re in the living room,” Harry said. 

“Oh I didn’t notice the telly was on. Hi my beautiful children,” Anne said when she stepped in. 

“Hello dear mother. How was your New Year’s vacation?” Louis asked. 

“Good. Did you behave?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah nothing there,” Harry said. 

“Good. How was the food New Year’s Eve?” Anne asked. 

“It was sublime. Curly should become a chef,” Louis said and nudged Harry. 

“Stop you sod cod. It’s a hobby not a way of life. Then I’d rather do something else,” Harry said. 

“Speaking of food. Don’t you have to get started? Didn’t you say it takes hours?” Louis asked. 

“Yes. Just because you’re older than me does not mean you can boss me around,” Harry said. 

“I’ll say whatever I want curly,” Louis said and ruffled his hair. 

“Stooop!” Harry said and gave him a look that said  _if you don’t stop, I won’t buy that dress_. 

“Okay fine. I’ll stop but you promised you would buy it,” Louis said and gave Harry a smug grin. 

“Harry, promises are meant to be kept,” Anne said. 

“Yes Harry. Promises are meant to be kept,” Louis said and gave Harry that smug grin again. 

“As for you Louis, be nice to your brother,” Anne said. 

“It’s just sibling love mom. Curly knows I don’t mean anything by it,” Louis said and swatted Harry’s thigh. 

“Yeah, and he also knows that I’ll give back,” Harry said and got up. He walked to the kitchen and got started on dinner. 

 

It was the day before Harry’s birthday and as per usual Harry was at school. Louis was playing with Liam as per usual when there was a knock on the door. 

“Hang on a sec Li. Come in,” Louis said. Anne opened the door and stepped in. 

“Louis, have you thought about a present for Harry?” Anne asked.  _Yeah. Waking him up with a blowjob and then one more before he has to go to bed_. 

“No, I think it has been difficult to find him anything,” Louis said. 

“That’s lucky because your father and I have thought of something,” Anne said. 

“Why don’t you sit down mom,” Louis suggested. Anne sat down on the bed. 

“What have you thought about?” Louis asked. 

“When we go on our yearly trip to Sweden you’ll be home alone, and since you’ve turned 18 you’re an adult now,” Anne said. 

“Don’t remind me mom,” Louis said. 

“We were wondering if you wanted to go somewhere in the country in the winter break. I know that it’s with short notice, but do you think there are places Harry would like to see?” Anne asked. 

“He’s always wanted to see London,” Louis said. 

“Okay, we’ll book a hotel for you. Would it be okay to stay at the same room?” Anne asked.  _More than okay. I wish we could get a queen size bed, but that would be to blow our secret_. 

“Yeah that would be okay. It’s not like we have to share a bed,” Louis said.  _I wish we were_. 

“You’ll of course get money for the Oyster Cards so you can get around. No later than Sunday I want a list of things you want to see, so we can see how much money to give you,” Anne said. 

“Sure. Harry’s going to be ecstatic,” Louis said. 

“I hope so,” Anne said. 

“He will mom. I’m sure of it,” Louis said. 

“Good. I’ll let you play. Say hi to Liam,” Anne said. 

“Done. He’s still on Skype,” Louis said. 

“Okay. Hi Liam,” Anne said. 

“He said ‘Hi Anne’,” Louis said. 

“See you later honey,” Anne said and left Louis’ room and closed the door behind him. 

Louis turned towards the computer again. 

“Harry’s going to be excited,” Liam said. 

“He is. It’s going to be annoying being with him until we leave,” Louis said. 

“No it won’t. You’ll love it. Just think of all the time you’ll have together,” Liam said. 

“Yeah it’ll be great. All the things we’ll see in London,” Louis said. 

“If you can take your eyes off of each other and keep your hands to yourselves,” Liam said. 

“Haha yeah but I think he’ll make sure of that,” Louis said. 

“Hang on Lou. Hey bubba, what’s up?” Liam said to someone in his room. 

“I just wanted to hang in your room. Mom and dad left for their date,” you could hear Zayn say in the background. 

“Okay, I’ll just take a few more rounds with Louis then you have my undivided attention,” Liam said to Zayn. 

“Just take your time. They’re out until late anyway,” Zayn said. 

“Yeah, but someone has a habit of dragging things out a bit more, eh,” Liam said. 

“Dragging what out?” Louis asked. 

“He’s your best friend and you haven’t told him sweet cheeks,” Zayn implied. 

“No I haven’t,” Liam said. 

“Wait a second. Are you?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah we are,” Liam answered fully knowing what Louis was hinting at. 

“Since when?” Louis asked. 

“We’ve been together 3 weeks before you guys,” Liam said. 

“3 weeks?!?” Louis was a bit shocked. 

“The day after my birthday where the folks had date night, Zayn attacked me with deep kisses and told me that he was in love with me,” Liam said. 

“So when you talked about, that if anything would happen the relationship wouldn’t be the same, you were talking about personal experience?” Louis asked. 

“Yes I was, and it wasn’t easy hiding it from the folks the first few weeks,” Liam said. 

“Yeah I totally get that. I have to admit that I feel the same,” Louis said. Louis hadn’t noticed Harry had entered his room. Harry had laid down on the bed and was looking at Louis. 

“But I meant what I said about the ethics. All we have to do is wait 11 ½ months for Zayn to turn 18, then we can move in together and start our life together,” Liam said. 

“Yeah you’re lucky. We have to wait 2 years but I’m more than happy to do it. I couldn’t ask for a better little brother. That curly lad is the best one ever. I’ll tell you something, if anyone just as much as think about hurting him, I’ve punched them 5 times. No one is to touch him,” Louis said. Harry got all emotional and got up soundlessly and went over to Louis and put his arms around his neck. Louis gasped but relaxed when he realized it was just Harry. 

“Lou, are you okay?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah fine. I was just attacked by a curly lad,” Louis said. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered in to Louis’ ear. 

“I love you too,” Louis whispered back. 

“Maybe we should stop. I have a horny little brother to attend to,” Liam said. 

“No, don’t say that,” Louis said 

“Hah are you getting a hard on Lou?” Liam asked with a big smile. 

“Yes I am. Anyways, go help Zayn with his problem. Talk to you later Li,” Louis said. 

“We will Lou,” Liam said and ended the call. 

Louis spun around in his chair and got up. He gave Harry a tight, long hug. 

“I meant every single word,” Louis said. 

“I know, and me too,” Harry said. 

“Boys, dinner,” Anne shouted. 

“We’re coming,” Harry shouted back. 

 

Louis had set his alarm for 5.30 am. He went to the bathroom and did his morning routine. Afterwards he tiptoed in to Harry’s room. He stood and admired his gorgeous boyfriend and tiptoed over to the bed. Today was one of those days where Harry lay with spread legs. Louis lifted the duvet from the bottom and crawled up between Harry’s legs. He started kissing up Harry’s left thigh until he reached the free half hard cock. Harry had a tendency to get wet dreams at night. Louis started licking it and it started to react. When the cock started to stand a bit more Louis put his mouth on it. Harry started moaning and sighing lowly. His hands found Louis’ hair and tugged it and pulled it lightly. 

10 minutes later Harry pulled his hair to tell him stop. Louis took his mouth off the cock and kissed up his stomach and upper body till he reached the neck. He kissed the neck a few times then reached his jaw. Louis’ teeth graced it lightly and Louis’ mouth found Harry’s. Louis gave him a few pecks which Harry didn’t want to settle for so he kissed him deeper and longer. 

“Happy birthday my baby,” Louis whispered. 

“Thank you baby. Best way to be woken up. What time is it anyway?” Harry asked. 

“It’s 5.50 am,” Louis whispered. 

“That’s early,” Harry whispered. 

“Yeah but we don’t want to risk mom coming in now do we. Besides I’m just repaying the favour,” Louis whispered. 

“Thank you baby, it’s wonderful of you,” Harry whispered. 

“Can I go back to sucking you again?” Louis asked. 

“Please,” Harry said. 

Louis laid down between his legs again and started sucking. 10 minutes later Harry shot his load in to Louis’ mouth. Harry bid his pillow to lower the sounds. 

“I want to suck you too baby,” Harry whispered. 

“There’s no time, but I’ll let you tonight,” Louis whispered. They cuddled a bit so Harry could catch his breath. 

 

At 6.30 they heard the master bedroom door open and footsteps towards the bathroom. 

“It’s weird that she uses the one in the hallway when they have their own,” Louis said low. 

“Very, but how will you explain being in here so early?” Harry asked low. 

“Well, your plan worked pretty well,” Louis whispered and winked at him. 

“Hit my cock and you won’t get anything tonight,” Harry whispered. 

“I won’t,” Louis whispered. 

They heard Anne unlock the bathroom door. Louis got up and put the duvet over Harry. Luckily Louis’ bulge had disappeared. He stood up in bed and started jumping around. Anne opened the door. 

“Louis, what are you doing?” Anne asked. 

“Well, he jumped in my bed on my birthday, so it would only be fitting if I jump in his on his birthday,” Louis said. 

“Louis, you’re 18 years old,” Anne said. 

“So? I’m very childish,” Louis said. 

“Just like you said to me I’ll say the same to you; if the bed breaks you’ll buy a new one,” Harry said. 

“Yeah yeah. Happy birthday Haz,” Louis said. 

“Thanks, now please stop. I have to get ready for school,” Harry said. 

“No you don’t. I wrote on the student fora that that you’re taking the day off,” Anne said. 

“But mom,” Harry started to complain. 

“No buts. You’re taking the day off, so if you want to sleep some more, you can do that honey,” Anne said. Anne went over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“Happy birthday my boy,” Anne said. 

“Thanks mom,” Harry said. 

“Do you want to sleep some more?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah that would be great,” Harry said. 

Louis jumped off the bed and he walked out with Anne. Louis went back to his room and Anne followed. 

“What’s up mom?” Louis asked. 

“Is there something going on between you two?” Anne asked straight up. 

“No! He’s my brother,” Louis said. 

“Louis. I’m not blind or stupid. I can see that you have become closer than you were before and that you look at each other in a different way,” Anne said. 

“Close the door mom,” Louis said low and sighed. Anne closed the door and sat next to Louis. 

“What is going on between you two?” Anne asked. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling you until 2 years from now, but I see I don’t have a choice,” Louis said. A text popped in on Louis’ phone. Louis looked at it. 

**Hazza:**  won’t you come and cuddle me? XO. 

**Louis:**  not right now Haz. XO. 

“Louis?” Anne said. 

“I hope you won’t get mad at us and cancel Harry’s present,” Louis said. 

“Honey, just tell me. I promise I won’t cancel anything and I’ll try not to get mad,” Anne said. 

“Okay, nothing ventured nothing gained. Harry and I are in love with each other,” Louis said with a low voice hoping she wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Are you sure?” Anne asked. 

“Very. We’ve kissed and it just feels right even though it is wrong,” Louis said. 

“Okay. How long have this been going on?” Anne asked. 

“Since you left for Glasgow in September,” Louis said. 

“Okay,” Anne said. 

“That’s not all mom,” Louis said low. 

“What else is there?” Anne asked. 

“A few minutes before the clock stroke midnight New Year’s Eve, Harry asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes,” Louis said low. 

“So you’re boyfriends?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, we are,” Louis answered. 

“Okay, I’m going to ask a question I dread the answer too but I have to ask,” Anne said. 

“Yes mom we have,” Louis said low and put his head in his hands. 

“You have? Louis, he’s under 18. You do know that I should turn you over to the police right?” Anne asked low. 

“Yes mom I know,” Louis said low. 

“But I won’t. Even though I should I can’t do that to my boys,” Anne said. 

“Thanks mom,” Louis said. 

“There is something I have to tell you about the trip though,” Anne said. 

“What is it mom?” Louis asked low. 

“I could only get a room with a king size bed, so you have to share a bed,” Anne said. 

“Okay, what a shame,” Louis said failing to hide his excitement. 

“I know you don’t mean that. But don’t stay in bed every day you have to go sightseeing,” Anne said low. 

We will,” Louis said. 

“I just thought of something,” Anne said. 

“What mom?” Louis asked. 

“If you can promise me that you won’t kiss all the time and keep the sexual on a minimum, I’ll let you show your love around the house. But only in the house. When you’re out among people you’ll still be brothers, but in the house you’ll be boyfriends,” Anne whispered. 

“You mean that mom?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, but promise me,” Anne said. 

“I promise mom,” Louis said. 

“Good. Then there is another thing I need to tell you. I’ll tell Harry tomorrow because I don’t want to ruin his birthday,” Anne said. 

“What is it mom?” Louis asked. 

“Your father and I are separating. We’ll take the last trip together on winter break and then he’ll move out,” Anne said. 

A new text popped up. 

**Hazza:**  can you come in now? I miss you. XO. 

“Is it Harry texting you?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah he wants me to come in and cuddle him,” Louis said low. 

“You can go in to him if you want honey,” Anne said low. 

“Not right now. I’ll tell him I’m busy with birthday stuff,” Louis said. Anne gave him a hug and left. 

**Louis:**  no you have to wait till tonight. I’m doing birthday surprises. XO. 

**Hazza:**  birthday surprises? What are they? XO. 

**Louis:**  if I told you, they wouldn’t be surprises now would they ;) XO. 

**Hazza:**  why do you have to make sense? Rhetorical question. XO. 

 

Louis laid down on his bed.  _She took that very well even though I didn’t expect her to know just yet. At least she’ll let us be together in the house if we keep it on a down low. Now I just need to tell Harry_. 

Louis took his phone and dialled a number. 

“Hello,” Liam said. 

“Hi Li,” Louis said. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked. 

“Can I come over, I need someone to talk to,” Louis said. 

“Of course, just come over,” Liam said. 

“I’ll just get dressed then I’ll be there,” Louis said. 

“Sure. See you in a bit Lou,” Liam said. 

“See you Li,” Louis said and hung up. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen were Anne was. 

“I’ll be at Liam’s. I’m not sure when I’ll be back but I will be back for dinner,” Louis said. 

“Okay honey. Say hi,” Anne said. 

 

Harry was very excited to see what type of surprises Louis had in store for him. He had been gone all afternoon and Harry had missed him like crazy. 

When Louis got home he seemed happier. He went in to the kitchen where Harry and Anne were. 

“Hi honey, how was your trip?” Anne asked. 

“Really good. Where’s dad?” Louis asked. 

“He said he had to work late tonight, and that he was sorry for not being here on your birthday honey,” Anne said to Harry. 

“It’s fine,” Harry said. 

They ate and sat down in the living room and watched telly. Anne got up and got back with an envelope. While Anne got the envelope Louis went to the bathroom. When he got back he saw that Harry had the envelope in his hand. Louis stood watching him. 

“Aren’t you going to sit down again?” Harry asked. 

“No, I’m good here. Just open the envelope,” Louis said. 

Harry opened the envelope and took out a bunch of brochures and looked at them. He saw there was a note and read it. His eyes went big. 

“Are you serious mom?” Harry asked. 

“Yes. There’s a hotel and Oyster Cards booked for you,” Anne said. 

“Lou, we’re going to London,” Harry said happily. Louis went over to him and kneeled in front of him. He looked him deep in the eyes and put his hands on his thighs. Harry froze. 

“We are. Mom, is it okay if I tell him the bad news?” Louis asked. 

“Sure honey, be my guest,” Anne said. 

“What sad news?” Harry asked. 

“Mom could only get a room with a king size bed, so we have to share a bed,” Louis said. 

“As long as you don’t hog the duvet,” Harry said sounding more convincing than Louis did. 

“Ha, I won’t promise anything,” Louis said. 

“Where’s your present? I haven’t gotten any from you yet,” Harry said. 

“It’s up in my room,” Louis said. 

“Aren’t you going to get it?” Anne asked. 

“It’s too heavy,” Louis said. 

“Okay. I’ll pop over to Jay’s. She called earlier and told me she had a big bag full of presents so I’ll see you later. Please behave,” Anne said and gave Louis a look. 

Anne got up and went to put on her clothes and left. 

When they heard the car leave Harry hit Louis on the arm. 

“Why did you put our hands on my thighs? Are you crazy?” Harry asked. Louis sighed deeply. 

“Baby she knows,” Louis said. 

“She knows… how? Did you say anything?” Harry asked. 

“She told me she wasn’t blind or stupid and could see that our behaviour had changed and then she asked me directly. I could tell that she wouldn’t drop it so I had to tell her,” Louis said. 

“How much did you tell her?” Harry asked. 

“Everything, including us having sex,” Louis said. 

“Fuck. What did she say to that?” Harry asked. 

“That she should turn me over to the police, but that she wouldn’t because she couldn’t do that to us.” Louis said. 

“FUCK! Shit! Crap!” Harry said and got up and was about to leave when Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. 

“There’s more baby,” Louis said. 

“I don’t know if I want to hear anymore,” Harry said honestly. 

“If I could promise that we wouldn’t kiss so much in front of them and we would keep the sexual on a down low,” Louis started. Harry looked at him to make him finish his sentence. 

“She’d let us be boyfriends in the house. When we’re out among people we would be brothers, but at home we would be boyfriends and be able to show our love,” Louis said. 

“Seriously? She said that?” Harry asked. 

“Yes she did, and she took it really well,” Louis said. 

Well, since she’s at auntie’s and dad is working late, how about we go upstairs?” Harry asked. 

“Then you can also get your present. It’s a little upgrade from what I originally planned,” Louis said. 

Louis pulled Harry up to his room and threw him on the bed. He laid on top of him and kissed him deeply. He crawled down to the legs and pulled Harry’s pants and boxers off. 

“I was only planning on giving you a blowjob, but since we’re alone, I’m going to give you birthday sex,” Louis said and put his mouth on the cock. 

“Oooh Louis… ooooooooh… fuck this is good,” Harry moaned. 

After having sucked him for a while Louis god up. 

“Aren’t you going to lose your clothes baby?” Louis asked. 

“Of course baby,” Harry said and took off his t-shirt. Louis stripped down as well and revealed a hard cock ready to play. 

“Oooh baby, how about I suck you so you can stick our cock inside me and fuck me?” Harry asked. 

“Please baby,” Louis said. 

Louis went back to bed and got on his knees in front of Harry’s head. Harry put his mouth on the cock and started sucking. He bobbed his head up and down and let the tongue go over the shaft up to the head. Louis moaned louder. 

After some time, Louis pulled the cock back and he got between Harry’s legs. He lifted his leg up so the hole was bare. Louis leaned down and started licking on the hole. 

“Ooh fuck that was new. Fuck it felt good,” Harry moaned. 

“Yeah I thought it was time to try something new,” Louis said and put his tongue up Harry’s tight hole. Harry moaned more and more and after some time Louis found lube and a condom. He returned to bed and lathered up his finger and put them up Harry’s hole. Harry moaned some more before the fingers were replaced with Louis’ cock. Louis fucked him for fifteen minutes before he got a good orgasm. Louis pulled out and sucked Harry off until he shot his load into his mouth. Louis swallowed everything. 

They caught their breath and grabbed their clothes and went to the bathroom. They cleaned up, dried up and went downstairs to watch a movie. They sat at each end of the sofa with their legs intertwined. 

They heard the door open and close and footprints towards the living room. 

“Hey boys. Happy birthday Harry, I’m sorry I wasn’t home to celebrate you with the rest of the family,” Mark said. 

“It’s fine dad. Thank you so much for the present. I love it,” Harry said. 

“That’s good. It only seemed fitting for you to go somewhere as well now that Louis is 18. We know that you can take care of yourself, but since you’re still under 18, not many hotels will let a minor stay without a grownup there,” Mark said. 

“Well, I don’t mind being babysat by Louis,” Harry said. 

“No I’m sure you don’t,” Mark said. 

“What do you mean dad?” Harry asked. 

“Boys, I know something is going on between you. You forget that my hearing is better than most people and that I’m not a heavy sleeper,” Mark said. 

“So some of the times when we’ve heard snoring coming from the bedroom, you’ve been awake?” Louis asked shocked. 

“Yes. Have you had sex?” Mark asked. 

“We have. Please don’t turn me in dad,” Louis pleaded. 

“I could never son. As much as I should, I’m not going to. Have you had sex while we’ve been asleep?” Mark asked. 

“Only blowjobs,” Louis said. 

“Okay. Promise me, that is all you’ll do when we’re home,” Mark said. 

“We promise,” Louis and Harry say in unison. 

“Good. I’m going to sleep. Sleep tight boys,” Mark said and went upstairs. 

“Well, now he knows too. At least some of it,” Harry said. At that moment Louis’ phone started ringing. 

“Hey mom,” Louis said. 

“Hi honey. Has your dad come home?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah a while ago. He just went to bed,” Louis said. 

“Okay. Honey, I’m sleeping here. I’ve drunk too much wine to be able to drive home, but I will be home sometime tomorrow,” Anne said. 

“Okay mom. Mom, you haven’t told Jay about us have you?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, I have,” Anne said. 

“You didn’t tell her about the sex did you?” Louis asked. 

“No of course not honey. I’m going to bed honey, sleep tight,” Anne said. 

“Thanks you too mom. See you tomorrow. Bye,” Louis said and hung up. 

“What was that about?” Harry asked. 

“Mom is sleeping at auntie’s and she told her about us, but not that we had sex,” Louis said. 

“At least that’s something. Should we go to bed?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, your bed or mine?” Louis asked. 

“Yours because I got my birthday present in mine,” Harry said. 

“Okay baby,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

They went upstairs and did their routines and laid in Louis’ bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

The next day Harry woke up abruptly.  _What time is it? Shit I’m late. Why has nobody woken me up?_  Harry got dressed in a hurry and ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen where Louis and Mark had a conversation going. 

“Very interesting dad. You have to show me at some point,” Louis said. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? I’m late,” Harry said out of breath. 

“Relax. Just sit down and breathe,” Louis said. 

“How can I relax when I’m late?” Harry asked. 

“Did you forget that you’re off today and tomorrow because the teachers have teamwork days?” Louis asked. 

“God, are they these days?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah. Mom asked me to tell you yesterday, but of course I forgot all about that,” Louis said. 

“Thanks cod head, now I’m all worked up,” Harry said. 

“Is that how you speak to me? Haz I’m hurt,” Louis said and sounded hurt. 

“Lou, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Harry said. 

“What are you going to do to make me happy again?” Louis asked clearly hurt. 

Harry walked over to him and put his arms around his waist. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean it like that,” Harry said and made doe eyes. 

“I’ve never been able to resist your doe eyes. But I did have other stuff on my mind you know,” Louis said. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Harry said. 

They heard the front door open and close. 

“Anybody home?” Jay asked. 

“We’re in the kitchen aunt,” Louis said. 

Jay went in to the kitchen followed by Anne. When Jay say Harry and Louis she swallowed hard. It was something to get used to when she visited. 

“Morning mom, how are you feeling?” Louis asked. 

“I have a head ache so Jay drove med home,” Anne said, then noticed how her sons were standing, 

“Is everything okay?” Anne asked her sons. 

“Yeah. I forgot what day it is today, and Louis forgot to remind me yesterday so I was a bit annoyed with him which hurt him,” Harry said. 

“But he’s forgiven. All he has to do was to give me his doe eyes and I’m sold,” Louis said and put his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, no one can resist those eyes,” Anne said. 

It took a moment for Harry to notice the tense air between the adults. 

“Okay, what’s going on? All three of you are so quiet and mom and dad haven’t said a word to each other since mom’s got home,” Harry said. 

“You haven’t told him?” Mark asked Anne. 

“No I planned on doing it today. I didn’t want to ruin his birthday,” Anne said. 

“Tell me what?” Harry asked. He felt Louis pull him closer to his body. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked and tried to get eye contact with one of his parents. 

“Your father and I are separating,” Anne said. 

“What? Why?” Harry asked. 

“I’d like to know that too,” Louis said. 

“You don’t seem too shocked that they’re separating,” Harry said to Louis. 

“Mom told me yesterday. Like she said, she didn’t want to ruin your birthday by telling you,” Louis said. Harry sighed. Louis looked him deep in the eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay sweetie,” Louis said and kissed his forehead. 

“We’re separating because I cheated on your mother,” Mark said. 

“You did what?” Louis asked. 

“It was an accident, but it happened and it’s time for me to take the consequences,” Mark said. 

“As I was telling Louis this morning, I wasn’t working late yesterday. I was looking at houses and I found a cute house just outside of Doncaster. When we get home from holiday, I’ll move out. Marks phone started to ring. 

“Hello,” Mark said. 

“Yes this is he,” he answered. 

“Good to hear,” he said. 

“Excuse me when did you say?” Mark asked. 

“Uhm yeah. I can pick them up tomorrow,” he said. 

“Thank you. Have a good day,” Mark said and hung up. He looked round and saw everyone staring at him. 

“That was the realtor. The payment has gone through and the house is mine. I have to pick up the keys tomorrow,” Mark said. 

“You’re moving out tomorrow?” Harry asked. 

“My things haven’t been packed yet and I don’t have a bed to sleep in so I don’t think so. Unless your mom wants me to move,” Mark said. 

“I’ll give you a month to pack your stuff but I want the bed gone tomorrow,” Anne said. 

“Thank you Anne. I’ll have someone pick up the bed tomorrow and drive it to Doncaster,” Mark said. 

Louis could feel Harry shaking like crazy. He looked at him and saw he was trying to hold back his tears. 

“We’ll be in the room,” Louis said and jumped down from his chair. Harry let go of him and Louis took his hand and led him to Harry’s room. 

 

The second they were in the room Harry fell on his knees and couldn’t stop his tears. 

“Aw baby,” Louis said and kneeled in front of him. Louis pulled him close and let him cry on his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe they’re getting a divorce,” Harry sobbed. 

“They’re only separating,” Louis said to give Harry hope. 

“Yeah but we know it’ll end in divorce. I never pictured us to be children of divorce,” Harry sobbed. 

“It’s going to be okay baby. We’ll make it work,” Louis said. 

“How come you’re so calm about this baby?” Harry asked. 

“It probably hasn’t sunken in yet. It probably will when all of his things are gone,” Louis said. 

“Baby, promise me that you’ll never cheat on me. It would completely break me,” Harry said. 

“I promise you baby that I’ll never cheat on you. You’re the only one I want and I won’t love anyone else but you. You’re my life and my breath,” Louis said. 

“Mine too baby. I love you so much Louis,” Harry said. 

“I love you so much too Harry,” Louis said. 

Harry rose his upper body. Louis sat down properly on his ass. Harry sat on his lap and put his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep long kiss. 

Anne and Mark were stood outside the door and listened to their sons. Anne slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway. Louis looked up at their parents who had tears in their eyes. 

“When did you decide to separate?” Louis asked. Harry kept his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“New Year’s day,” Anne said. 

“How will it be?” Louis asked. 

“Since you’re 18 Louis we can’t force you to live at home, but I think that until Harry is 18 as well you’d stay with him. It’s up to you where you want to live,” Anne said. 

“How do you feel about each other?” Louis asked. 

“Well it’s tough, but we’ll try and stay friends for your sakes. How everything else will be we don’t know yet. We’ll talk about that in Sweden,” Anne said. 

Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis’ neck. 

“One more question sweetie,” Louis said to Harry. 

“Before you ask Louis. We heard you call each other baby, but when we’re around you call each other sweetie. Is there a reason for that?” Anne asked. 

“You told us to keep our love on the down low, so when we call each other baby, that’s private,” Louis said. 

“Okay. What did you want to ask Louis?” Anne asked. 

“I can’t remember now,” Louis said. 

“Okay. Before we leave we want you to know that we love you and it’s not something you’ve done. It’s not your fault. Remember that Harry. It’s not your fault,” Anne said and kissed Harry’s hair. Harry sniffled. 

“How about you sit down and make that list of things you want to see, that way you’ll have your minds somewhere else for a while,” Anne suggested. 

“Great idea mom. We’ll do that,” Louis said. 

“Okay. If you need anything just let us know,” Anne said and left followed by Mark who closed the door. 

“What do you want to see in London baby?” Louis asked. 

“Can we just lay on the bed and cuddle?” Harry asked. 

“Sure of course baby,” Louis said. 

 

The next week was weird for the entire family. Anne and Mark tried to talk to their best extent. Anne helped Mark pack. They had discussions here and there about what was Mark's, what was Anne's and what they bought together. Whenever they had those discussions Harry would put on his jacket and his shoes and go for a walk. 

"Louis, why does he feel so guilty?" Anne asked. 

"I wish I knew mom. He tells me that he doesn't but I know that he does," Louis said. 

"Maybe you could try and talk to him while you're in London, when we're not around," Anne said. 

"I can try but I won't promise anything," Louis said. 

Louis' phone started ringing. 

"Hello," Louis said. 

"Hi Lou. Is everything okay? Zayn and I are in the park and we just saw Harry walk by crying without saying hello," Liam said. 

"Did you see where he went?" Louis asked. 

"To the big oak tree. He's climbed up the branches," Liam said. 

"Okay, thanks Liam," Louis said. 

"Is everything okay?" Liam asked again. 

"Not exactly. Our parents have split up," Louis said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let me know if you need anything," Liam said. 

"We will," Louis said and hung up. 

"Shit!" Louis said and tossed his phone on the sofa. 

"What is it honey?" Anne asked. 

"Harry's in the big oak tree in the park," Louis said. 

"Oh, and Niall's still in Spain right?" Anne asked. 

"Yeah I think so. I'll try and call him whatever the costs," Louis said. 

That same moment the doorbell rang. Mark went and opened the door. 

"You're here at the right time. Louis, you don't have to call him," Mark said. Louis went out to the hallway and saw Niall standing there. 

"What's wrong? I can tell something is wrong," Niall said. 

"Keep your coat and shoes on, we're going to the park," Louis said. 

"Oh no! What happened?" Niall asked. 

"No one knows. When he's in the tree it's usually because he only wants to talk to you," Louis said. 

"Let's go then," Niall said. 

 

Louis and Niall went to the park. They greeted Liam and Zayn and hugged them. Niall went over to the oak tree while Louis stayed with them. 

Niall got to the tree and looked up. He could see that Harry had pulled his legs up under him and had hidden his face in his lap. Niall grabbed his phone and called Harry. Luckily he had his head set in. 

"Hello," Harry said. 

"A penny for your thoughts," Niall said. 

"How do you know that I'm sitting and thinking and wondering?" Harry asked. 

"Because you have your legs pulled up under you," Niall said. Harry looked up from his lap and saw Niall at the bottom of the tree. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. 

"Now is not about me. Now it's all about you and what you are thinking," Niall said. 

"I feel like it's all my fault. I feel like a lousy son. If it hadn't happened then they would still be together," Harry sobbed. 

"If what hadn't happened bub?" Niall asked. Niall could see Harry pull his phone out and started typing something. Minutes later Niall got a massage. 

**Harry:**  mom was away on business and Louis were at Liam's. I walked past the bedroom when I heard noises. I opened the door and saw dad masturbate. I quickly hurried back to my room but he followed. He threw me on the bed, pulled my pants down and.... 

Niall started tearing up at the message. 

**Niall:**  you don't have to say anymore. I can guess the rest. Won't you come down to me bub? 

Niall sent the message and looked up at Harry. 

When he could see that he had read it, Harry started climbing down. When he was next to Niall, Niall attacked him with a big, long hug. 

 

Out of his eye Harry could see Louis, Liam and Zayn looking at them. Harry sighed. 

"We don't have to tell them anything," Niall whispered. Niall grabbed Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"Ready to go back?" Niall asked. Harry nodded. 

 

They walked over to the other three. Harry saw how worried Louis looked. 

"When I'm ready I'll tell you," Harry said. Louis pulled him close. Niall let go of Harry and Harry put his arms around Louis’ neck and Louis put his arms around Harry's waist. They were hugging for a long time. Louis' phone started ringing. He got it out of his pocket. 

"Hi mom," Louis said. 

"Did you get him?" Anne asked. 

"Yeah, he's in my arms right now," Louis said. 

"That's great. Are you coming home? It's quite late," Anne said. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah we'll be right there," Louis said and hung up. 

"Remember, I'm right here if you need anything," Louis said. 

"Thank you," Harry said. 

"Are you going to be alright bub?" Niall asked. 

"Won't you stay over?" Harry asked. He looked at Louis to see if it'd be alright. Louis nodded. 

"Sure," Niall said. 

Louis, Harry and Niall said bye to Liam and Zayn and went home. 

 

They got home and took off their shoes and jackets. Anne and Mark came to the hallway. 

"Oh honey we were so worried. Are you okay? Talk to us," Anne said. 

"When I'm ready, I'll tell you," Harry said and looked intensely at Mark. He swallowed. 

"Niall is sleeping over," Louis said. 

"Okay," Anne said. 

Niall grabbed Harry's hand and took him to his room. Louis stayed in the living room with their parents. 

"Did he say anything to you?" Anne asked. 

"Just that when he's ready he'll tell me," Louis said. 

"I'm going to bed. Sleep tight," Mark said and went to the guest bedroom and fell asleep. 

 

Sunday had arrived and it was travel day for Anne and Mark and Louis and Harry. Harry looked forward to go to London and he couldn’t thank Anne enough. 

At 11 am a car came and picked up Anne and Mark. They said bye to the boys and asked them to behave in London. 

At noon Louis and Harry’s car arrived. Louis went through the whole house to make sure everything was turned off, which is was. They put their suitcases in the boot and got in the back seat and headed to London. 

 

When they got to London they checked in to the hotel. They got to their room which was pretty big. They unpacked and laid on the bed cuddling for a while. 

”This is one of the best birthday presents I’ve ever gotten,” Harry said. 

”Better than the one I gave you?” Louis asked. 

”You know there is nothing better than having sex with you. Whether it’s oral or anal, I love it all and I love you,” Harry said. 

”I love you too. On the way here I thought about something,” Louis said. 

”What did you think about?” Harry asked. 

”London is a big city so the chance of meeting someone we know is quite slim,” Louis started. 

”What are you implying baby?” Harry asked. 

”That there’s a slim chance of us getting caught while we’re here. So it should be safe to lock hands and kiss in public,” Louis said. His phone started to ring. 

”Hi,” Louis said. 

”Hi honey. Did you get to London safely?” Anne asked. 

”Yeah we did. We were actually just talking about us,” Louis said. 

”If it be okay to kiss and lock hands in public?” Anne asked. 

”Yeah, the chances of getting caught is really slim,” Louis said.  

”As long as you’re careful honey,” Anne said. 

”We are,” Louis said. 

”Have fun honey and remember to go out and see things,” Anne said. 

”Yeah yeah we will. Talk to you later,” Louis said and hung up. 

”They said that it would be okay?” Harry asked. 

”Yeah as long as we’re careful,” Louis said. 

”Great, then how about we check out what’s around us?” Harry asked. 

”Sure, lead the way boyfriend,” Louis said. 

 

They went out of the hotel and locked hands and laughed and looked like a couple in love on a love trip, which they sort of were. It was soon dinner time so they found a small restaurant. They went in and had a lovely meal and laughed and giggled. They went back to the hotel and laid in bed watching movies. They fucked once then went to bed. 

 

On Tuesday February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day, Harry woke up first. He went to the bathroom and did his routine. He went over to the bed and looked down.  _I'm so lucky that he's mine. He deserves to know what happened, but not today. Today is the day of love and today I'll give him the surprise he's been waiting for since New Year's Eve_. Harry pulled the duvet off of Louis and tossed it on the floor. 

"Why did you do that baby? It's so cold now," Louis said. 

"It was in my way," Harry said and laid between Louis' spread legs. He put his mouth on the cock and sucked it hard. He reached for the lube and the condom on the bed side table. He lathered up and started opening himself up while moaning. Louis laid and enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend finger fucking himself. When he was dilated enough he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on Louis' cock. He led the cock to his waiting hole and pushed down. Harry had almost gotten used to Louis' size so it didn't hurt when it got in. Despite the long time apart. 

Harry bottomed out and started riding him. He slowly started to go faster. Both Louis and Harry moaned. They tried to keep it down as much as they could. It didn’t take long for Harry to shoot his cum all over Louis’ upper body. Not long after Harry came, Louis came too. 

They laid for a while and caught their breaths then took a shower. 

“What are we doing today baby?” Louis asked. 

“I thought we could go to a fancy restaurant tonight then the movies afterwards,” Harry said. 

“Sounds good, until then?” Louis asked. 

“We could go to the National History Museum and look around then relax this afternoon,” Harry said. 

“Sounds like a good plan baby,” Louis said and kissed him. 

They got dressed and went down and had breakfast. They went to the nearest underground station and took the underground to the museum. They walked around and were very amazed by it. They grabbed lunch then walked around some more then decided to leave. They walked down the streets for a bit then went back to the hotel. 

 

They had laid on the bed and relaxed for a few hours when Harry started to feel a bit horny.  _It’s now or never if he is to get it today_. Apparently Louis could sense that Harry was horny because he moved closer and started kissing his upper body. 

“Baby, I have to use the bathroom, then you can touch,” Harry said. 

Harry went to the bathroom and found the plastic bag with stuff, he had hidden in the closet next to the bathroom. Harry had managed to find a short dress with a low cut so that Harry’s pecs were showing.  He also brought the thong, garter belt and stockings. He put it on then the dress. He took his hair to one side and made a lose braid. He looked in the mirror.  _Holy shit I look like a girl. He’ll have to imagine the make-up_ _, even though I’m sure with my luscious lips they would look hella good with red lipstick._ _I just hope he likes it_. 

Harry unlock the door and took a deep breath and exhaled. He slowly and seductively walked towards Louis. When Louis saw Harry his jaw dropped and didn’t know what to say. Harry moved a little sexier and made a little dance for him. He waltzed over Louis who just sat and looked at him speechlessly. He sat on Louis’ lap and kissed his forehead, temple, down his cheek then planted a kiss on his mouth. Louis came to and put his arms around Harry and pressed him towards himself and kissed him deeply. 

“What do you think about my little surprise baby?” Harry asked. 

“I love it! I thought you forgot all about buying a dress,” Louis said. 

“I bought it a few days after New Year’s to remember it,” Harry said. 

“I love it baby. It looks good on you,” Louis said. 

“Thanks baby, although I think it’s a bit too short,” Harry said. 

“It’s perfect baby. And with your hair you look like a princess,” Louis said. 

“Hah, thanks baby,” Harry said and gave him a quick kiss. 

“My princess,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“Your princess and you’re my prince,” Harry said. 

“Mmmh sounds good to me,” Louis said. 

“Does the prince want to help the princess with the hard cock she has between her legs?” Harry asked. 

“You bet he does,” Louis said. 

 

Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and moved them forwards and backwards to create friction between the 2 hard cocks. Louis put one arm around his waist and the other around his neck and put him on the bed. Louis quickly took off his clothes and stood and admired his gorgeous princess. His cock was thriving and Harry wanted to put it in his mouth then up his ass so badly. Louis put his hand on his cock and went up and down the shaft. 

“I know you want it baby, but have patience. I’m taking in the sight of my wonderful, gorgeous princess who looks so hot the way she lies there,” Louis said. He moved closer while still moving his hand up and down. 

When he came up close Harry started wiggling his ass. 1, because he enjoyed the sight of Louis caressing his hard cock and 2, to create friction on his cock. Louis took his hand off his cock and sat behind Harry. He started to caress his ass cheeks outside of the dress and could clearly feel he was wearing the thong. He pulled the dress up and exposed the lovely, round cheeks. He massaged them a bit then spread them and revealed the tight, little hole, which was covered by the little piece of fabric. Louis removed the fabric and started to lick the hole. Harry started to moan of the wonderful contact. Louis stuck his tongue in to the hole and tongue fucked him. 

After a while he replaced the tongue with his fingers and started to finger him. There were times where Louis found Harry’s sensitive spot and couldn’t help himself to let the fingers brush over it. 

“Ooh baby don’t brush it too much. Remember last time you did that and I ended up having that extremely wonderful orgasm, that made me incapable of doing anything for a day and a half,” Harry said. 

“I remember all too well baby,” Louis said. Louis fingered him some more then pulled out his fingers and found condom and lube. He rolled the condom on and lathered up the cock and put some lube on the hole. He positioned himself behind Harry and pushed the cock inside all the way in. He let Harry adjust for 30 seconds then started thrusting in and out in a tempo that fitted both boys. They both moaned a lot and Louis laid down on Harry’s back and kissed him all over, which gave Harry chills. 

After some time Harry had trouble keeping his orgasm back. 

“Oooooh baby I’m going to cum soon,” Harry moaned. Louis pulled out and turned Harry around just in time for him to shoot his hot liquid up his stomach and on his chest. Louis pulled off the condom and jerked his cock off and minutes later he spilled his hot liquid over Harry’s chest too. Louis laid down next to Harry and they caught their breaths. Harry leaned over and kissed him deeply. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day baby,” Harry said. 

“Thank you baby. As a Valentine’s Day present from me I’ll pay for the restaurant and the movies tonight,” Louis said. 

“Are you sure baby?” Harry asked. 

“Absolutely baby. I forgot that it was today, so that’s my present to you,” Louis said and kissed him three times. 

 

They got up and showered. When they were dry they chose some clothes that were a bit fancier than normal and did their hair. They went out, hand in hand, to a restaurant nearby. Luckily there were a table for two available. They sat down and were handed menus. The waiter asked what they wanted to drink. Louis ordered a small beer and Harry ordered a coke. They looked at the menu and both ordered a pasta dish. Louis ordered an Alfredo with chicken and Harry ordered Spaghetti Carbonara. 

“Do you want to taste my beer?” Louis asked. 

“According to the law I’m not allowed,” Harry whispered. 

“Just like we’re not allowed to be together,” Louis whispered low, almost silently. 

“You’re right,” Harry said and reached for Louis’ glass and took a sip. 

“What do you think baby?” Louis asked. 

“It’s not for me. It’s too bitter,” Harry said. 

“Not everyone likes beer. Maybe wine or drinks are more you,” Louis said. 

“You’re right. Are you offering me drinks?” Harry asked cheekily. 

“Ha, no I’m not. You’ll have to imagine those,” Louis said and winked. 

“Fine. I will,” Harry said. 

The waiter brought their food and said to let him know if they needed anything. They sat and ate in comfortable silence and looked at each other once in awhile and smiled. 

When it was time to pay Harry thought he would tease Louis a bit. 

“Who will pay?” the waiter asked. 

“Me,” Harry said. 

“Baby we agreed back at the hotel that I would pay,” Louis said.  

“Did we? I don’t remember,” Harry said innocently. 

“Yes you do you cock,” Louis said. 

“I’ll pay for the meal,” Louis said to the waiter. 

“Very well sir. Cash or credit card?” the waiter asked. 

“Credit card,” Louis said. The waiter nodded and went to get the check. He returned with a card terminal. Louis paid and they thanked the waiter for a great meal. 

 

They walked along the road arm in arm since it began to be a little chilly. 

“So I’m a cock huh?” Harry asked. 

“Yes you are,” Louis said. 

“And why am I a cock?” Harry asked. 

“Two reasons. You’re a cock because you are loud and wake me up early, and the second reason because I love cock,” Louis said and bumped Harry so they almost tripped. 

“Oy, no pushing,” Harry said. 

“I wasn’t pushing. I was bumping,” Louis said and laughed. 

 

They got to the cinema and Louis bought tickets to Fifty Shades Darker. None of them had watched the first one but they knew it contained sex, so maybe they could draw inspiration from that. They went to the sweets shop and bought popcorn, pops and sweets which Louis also paid for. He wouldn’t hear of Harry paying for anything. 

After the movie they were both speechless. The inspiration they had hoped they could draw, they quickly agreed to wait with, until Harry had turned 18. They went back to the hotel and even though they were speechless of the movie, they both got horny. Before they went to bed Harry rode Louis. They took a bath together which resulted in Louis finding Harry’s sensitive spot and giving him another one of those amazing orgasms. Louis made sure to keep Harry up so he wouldn’t go under the water. 

When they were getting out of the bath Harry made sure to lean forward over the edge. Louis got him up and dried and carried him to bed. 

For the rest of the week, they spent some time in bed but also went sightseeing. They went to Leavsden and saw the Harry Potter studio tour. They went to the London Eye and Madame Tussauds. They had a really good trip and when they were going home they were sad. 

On the way home in the Uber Louis started thinking about their dad moving out which made him sad. 

“What’s wrong Lou?” Harry asked. 

“I just remembered that when we come home dad is moving out,” Louis said. 

“Oh right, he is. I’ve been so wrapped up this week that I’ve completely forgotten what we get home to,” Harry said.  

“Me too. Did you enjoy the week?” Louis asked. 

“Very! It was needed,” Harry said. 

 

When they got home they could see light through the house. They went in and sat their suitcases. Anne came and greeted them. 

"Hi my two darling boys. Was it a good trip?" Anne asked. 

"Very good. Thank you so much for the present mom," Harry said. 

"I'm glad to hear. Now you did remember to go and see something right?" Anne asked. 

"Of course mom. One of the suitcases are full of things we bought," Harry said. 

"Good. You must be tired. I hope it's okay we just have pizza tonight," Anne said. 

"It's fine mom," Harry said. He grabbed one of the suitcases and brought it upstairs and tossed the clothes in the wash basket. 

"How was your trip?" Louis asked. 

"I'll admit that it was a bit awkward but we did talk about how we deal with things," Anne said. 

"Good to hear. You didn't shout too much at each other did you?" Louis asked. 

"No, no shouting at all. We talked very civilized," Anne said. 

"That’s good," Louis said. Harry came back downstairs. 

"I see most of his stuff is gone," Harry said. 

"Yes. He'll pick up the rest tomorrow afternoon," Anne said. 

"Okay. It's weird he's not here. Especially when he's been here your entire life," Louis said. 

"Yeah, but we have to get by as best as we can," Anne said. 

 

All three went in to the living room and watched telly. They ordered pizza and ate them when they arrived. Harry laid in Louis' arms. Suddenly he got a distant look in his eyes and the only thing he could think about was the night his father raped him. The pictures of the night repeated itself over and over again on Harry's corneas. He was pulled away from them when Louis stroked his arm. Harry looked at him in horror and pulled away. He ran up to his room, slammed his door and hid behind his bed. He pulled his legs up under him, put his head in his lap and started rocking back and forth. 

Louis went up after him. He slowly opened the door and saw how Harry sat. He walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. 

"Haz, talk to me. Was it something I did?" Louis asked hurt. 

"No, it's not you. It's me," a tearful Harry said. 

"Is it the same from before our trip?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. 

"Are you ready to tell me?" Louis asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said. Louis sat down next to Harry. They didn't hear Anne come and stand in the doorway. 

"This is very hard for me to say," Harry said. 

"Just take your time sweetie pie. I won't force you to do anything," Louis said. 

"Like some," Harry said low, but loud enough for Louis to hear it. 

"Who made you do what?" Louis asked. 

"Promise you won't be mad. I can't stand the thought of you mad," Harry pleaded. 

"I'll try not to," Louis said. 

"Mom was away on business and you stayed the night at Liam's. I just finished my homework and went to the bathroom. When I walked past the bedroom I heard noises come from there," Harry started but was interrupted by Louis. 

"Noises? You heard dad bang someone else?" Louis asked. 

"No, please let me tell what happened without any more interruptions. Remember this is hard for me to say," Harry said. 

"Sorry baby, carry on," Louis said. 

"I heard noises and opened the door. There dad was with a hard cock jerking it off. I hurried back to my room. Shortly after he came in with his cock dangling. He came over and said that he was glad I came in, because he had long wondered if we had just as long cocks as him," Harry said and took a deep breath. Louis swallowed. He had a feeling where this was going but he could tell that Harry needed to say it out loud. 

"He pushed me on the bed. He pulled my pants and boxers off and grabbed my cock. He jerked it off till it was hard then jerked a bit more. He pushed my legs up, then…," Harry said and broke down. Louis put his arm around him and pulled close. 

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so broken on your behalf," Louis said. Harry cried and cried and cried. Anne stood frozen. Harry sniffed then took a deep breath. 

"He..." Harry began but paused. 

"You don't have to say it baby," Louis said. 

"I need to say it out loud," Harry said. 

"I'm right here by your side baby," Louis said. Harry took another deep breath in. 

"Dad raped me," Harry said and breathed out. He felt a huge burden lifted off his shoulders only to be replaced with a sense of guilt that he had said it out loud. Anne silently backed away and went down to the living room and sat down for a moment. She couldn't believe that it was Harry Mark had cheated on her with. That her ex-husband had raped their youngest son. Her insides started to boil. The time may be 9.30 pm but she needed someone to release her anger to. She picked up her phone and dialled. 

“Evening sister dear. How was your holiday?” Jay asked. 

“That doesn’t matter right now. I need you to come over now,” Anne said. 

“I’ll be right there,” Jay said. 

 

Harry and Louis entered the kitchen and saw Anne stood with her back turned to them. 

“Mom, Harry has something he needs to tell you,” Louis said quietly. They heard Anne sniffle. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Louis asked. Anne turned around and they could see she had tears in her eyes. She went over to Louis and Harry and pulled Harry close. 

“You don’t have to say anything my baby boy, I heard everything. I’m so sorry it happened. I should never have left. If I hadn’t left it would never have happened,” Anne said and hugged him tightly. 

“It’s not your fault mom, I should never have walked in there,” Harry said. 

“It’s my own fault,” Harry said. They heard the bell ring and the door open and close. Jay came in to the kitchen. 

“It’s not your fault baby boy. Don’t even think that! It has never been your fault,” Anne said. 

“It’s also my fault you’re getting a divorce,” Harry said and pulled away. 

“It’s not your fault honey. None of this is your fault,” Anne said. She took the bottle of wine she had found. 

“Okay what happened? It’s clearly something bad when the wine is out,” Jay said. 

“Can I taste the wine?” Harry asked. 

“Here you go honey,” Anne said and poured him a small amount. Harry took a sip and swirled it around in his mouth before he swallowed it. 

“It’s good. Can I get a full glass?” Harry asked. 

“Just this once honey. You are only 16 after all,” Anne said. 

“I’ve already tasted beer,” Harry said. 

“When?” Anne asked. 

“Valentine’s Day. I had a sip of Louis’ beer,” Harry said. 

“Louis!” Anne said. 

“He’s 16 and sensible mom, even when he wanted me to buy him drinks I said no,” Louis said. 

“I just asked if you were offering you knob head,” Harry said. 

“And I told you to imagine it,” Louis said. 

“Family what’s happened?” Jay asked. 

“Hey, how about we go upstairs and look through the things we bought,” Louis suggested. 

“Sure. I love you mom,” Harry said and gave her a big hug. 

“I love you too. Remember that, don’t ever forget it!” Anne said. 

 

Harry and Louis grabbed the suitcase and went upstairs. Anne sat down with the wine bottle between her and Jay. 

“I’ll only be able to drink one glass,” Jay said. 

“That’s fine,” Anne said. Jay poured herself a glass. 

“So, what’s happened” Jay asked. 

“You remember that I told you that Mark cheated on me?” Anne asked. 

“Yes of course I do,” Jay said. 

“It turns out he cheated on me with Harry,” Anne said. 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Jay asked shocked. 

“When I was in Copenhagen Louis was at Liam’s. Mark was alone with Harry and he raped him,” Anne said. 

“Oh poor Harry. Was that what he felt guilty about?” Jay asked. 

“Yes. He feels everything is his fault, that he had it coming and that it’s his fault we’re getting a divorce,” Anne said. Jay looked at her with a raised eye brow. 

“After what happened tonight I’m more than certain that I want to divorce him,” Anne said. 

“I understand. If Dan ever do something like that, I’ll kick him out right away and turn him in to the police,” Jay said. 

“Turn him in to the police, yeah I should do that,” Anne said. 

“You hadn’t thought about that?” Jay asked. 

“Not really. I don’t even know if that’s something Harry wants me to do,” Anne said. 

“That’s true, but the right thing would be to turn him in,” Jay said. 

“Yeah, but first I’m going to confront him and ask him what made him do it,” Anne said. 

“Good idea. Do you want me to stay and be here when he comes to pick up the last things tomorrow?” Jay asked. 

“That would be great,” Anne said. 

“Okay, then I’ll call Dan and tell him he has to take the kids tomorrow,” Jay said. Jay called Dan then returned to the kitchen and split the bottle of wine. 

 

Luckily Monday was Harry’s long day. 2 pm the doorbell rang. Louis stayed in his room to make sure that he wouldn’t punch his father if he saw him. Louis had also promised Harry before he left that he wouldn’t go near him. 

Anne and Jay were in the kitchen having tea. Anne took a deep breath then went out and opened the door and let Mark in. 

“Hi Anne,” Mark said. 

“Hello,” Anne said. 

“The rest of your things are in the living room,” Anne said. 

“Thank you,” Mark said. 

Seconds later Harry walked in. He froze when he saw his dad. 

“You’re home early honey,” Anne said. 

“The last few classes were cancelled,” Harry said. 

“Harry, won’t you join me?” Jay asked. 

“Sure, let me just put my bag in my room,” Harry said. He went upstairs. Jay walked in to his room and closed the door. 

“I thought you wanted me in the kitchen,” Harry said. 

“It’s probably best if we stay in here. How about we sit,” Jay suggested. Louis came in to the room. 

“I thought I heard you came home. Were the last classes cancelled?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah. So what’s up auntie?” Harry asked. 

“Louis, won’t you sit down as well?” Jay asked. Louis sat down behind Harry. 

“Your mother is going to confront your father,” Jay said. 

“Why? Is she going to turn him in as well?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know. She’s thinking a lot about if that’s what you want,” Jay said. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said. Louis put his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. 

“He deserves to be turned in sweetie,” Louis said quietly. 

“I know,” Harry said. 

“But because he’s our father you feel that he shouldn’t,” Louis concluded. Harry sighed. 

“I completely understand your struggle dear but Louis’s right. He deserves to be turned in,” Jay said. 

“Then someone else should be turned in too,” Harry said low enough so only Louis could hear him. 

“Did you say anything dear?” Jay asked. 

“No,” Harry said. 

 

Mark grabbed his things and were about to leave. 

“Wait a second. I need to know something,” Anne said. 

“What?” Mark asked. 

“How could you cheat on me? What made you feel that it was okay?” Anne asked. 

“I don’t know it just clicked. I really don’t know,” Mark said. 

“He’s just a boy, an innocent boy,” Anne said. Mark looked at her in horror. 

“What do you mean by that?” Mark asked. 

“Save it! I know what you did. He’s our son! Our youngest son! Do you realise how broken he is? How much he blames himself for what happened? He’s convinced it’s his fault we’re getting divorced,” Anne said. 

“Divorced?” Mark asked confused. 

“Yes we’re getting divorced. Do you really think that I would be able to forgive you now that I know the truth?” Anne asked. 

“I never thought you would find out. Did he tell you?” Mark asked. 

“He has a name! But not directly, I overheard him telling Louis. I’m horrified Mark! It shouldn’t happen!” Anne said. 

“No, and it’s also something I regret more than anything,” Mark said. 

“That may be but it doesn’t change the fact that Harry has to live with it for the rest of his life,” Anne said. 

“If I could change it I would,” Mark said. 

“I should turn you in to the police,” Anne said. 

“And I deserve it,” Mark said. 

Suddenly they heard a police car come closer. It parked in the driveway. Harry, Louis and Jay came down in the hallway. There was a knock on the door. Anne went over and opened. 

“Good afternoon. We have received a call that on this address is a man who has hurt a minor,” the policeman said. Anne looked at her boys and her sister. Jay gave her a look that told her that it was Harry that had made the call. 

“That’s correct. I’ve separated from my husband and have found out that he had sexual intercourse with a minor,” Anne said. The policeman looked at Mark. 

“Is it you?” He asked. 

“Yes officer it’s me,” Mark said. The policeman went over to Mark and handcuffed him. Before he was pulled away, Mark looked over at Louis and Harry. 

“I’m so sorry,” Mark said. 

“You don’t deserve to look at him,” Louis said and turned Harry so he had his back to him. 

The policeman pulled Mark to the car and they drove away. Anne went over to Harry and pulled him in for a hug. They hugged for a good while. Anne kissed his forehead. 

“You did the right thing honey. If you hadn’t done it I would have done it,” Anne said. 

“We talked about if I should do it because then I should also turn Louis in,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, technically you should,” Anne said. 

“But with me there was consent. There was no consent with him,” Louis said. He couldn’t get himself to say dad. 

“That’s true. Let’s not talk about this anymore. How about all 4 of us go out for dinner,” Anne said. 

They all put on their jackets and shoes and drove to the other end of town to a small restaurant. 

Mark ended up in jail for 5 years. 

 

Over the next 2 years Harry visited Mark once. It wasn’t by choice. His psychologist said it would be a good way to get rid of the guilt and to put it behind him. 

Harry had finally turned 18 and on his birthday Louis brought him to London for a few days. They spend most of the days in their room and had as much sex as possible. They were happy that Harry finally were of age. 

 

“Harry, have you thought about what you’re going to do when you finish school?” Anne asked. 

“Louis and I talked about applying to the same university then hope we both get in,” Harry said. 

“Okay, what do you want to study?” Anne asked. 

“I thought about studying English and History. Louis talked about studying Drama and English,” Harry said. 

“Well your brother does have a dramatic tendency,” Anne said and chuckled. 

“Hehe yeah, but don’t let him hear that,” Harry said. 

“I won’t. So you plan on leaving home and live together?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah, we’ve waited 2 years for me to come of age. We’re doing really good mom. I’m just as in love with him as I was 2½ years ago and he feels the same way. All this with dad has brought us closer to each other,” Harry said. 

“I’m glad to hear that honey. I have to admit that as time has passed I can’t imagine you two not being together. You’re perfect for each other,” Anne said. 

“Thanks mom. I’m still nervous for what the world will say though. It’s not normal for siblings to fall in love and want to get married and have kids,” Harry said. 

“Married and have kids?” Anne asked. 

“Well I hope we can get married and have children. Luckily we don’t have to think about the children being inbreed since none of us can get pregnant. So when we have kids at some point, all we have to do is find an egg donor and then one of us will be the biological parent,” Harry said. 

“I can hear you’ve thought a lot about it,” Anne said. 

“Yeah, there’s nothing I want more than to get married and have kids with him,” Harry said. 

“This might be a crazy proposal. How about you get married before applying to university, that way they’ll see you as married and not siblings,” Anne said. 

“It’s an incredible crazy proposal but I love it mom,” Harry said. Harry’s phone started to ring. 

“Hi baby what’s up?” Harry asked. Harry and Louis had started saying baby in front of their mother when she told them it was fine with her. 

“Did you know that I love you?” a clearly intoxicated Louis asked. 

“I love you too baby. Sounds like you’re having fun,” Harry said. 

“Very. You should have come baby. The lads miss you,” Louis said. 

“I also really wanted to come to their bachelor party but this assignment is a real teeth puller. Drink some drinks for me,” Harry said. 

“Which ones?” Louis asked. 

“A Cosmopolitan and an Appletini,” Harry said. 

“Sure you have to pick the most feminine ones,” Louis said. 

“Baby, I am feminine I thought you knew that,” Harry said teasingly. 

“Yeah yeah I know. I’ll see you tomorrow baby, but I probably won’t be worth anything,” Louis said. 

“Nonsense you’re worth everything. You’re my world Louis and it’s you and me forever,” Harry said. 

“You too curly. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis said and gave a kiss to the phone. 

“You will prince,” Harry said, gave a kiss then hung up. 

“Sounds like he’s having a good time,” Anne said. 

“I think he is. He’s had plenty to drink though,” Harry said. 

“Think a bit more about my proposal honey,” Anne said. 

“No need mom. I just need to tell Louis, but I think I’ll wait until he doesn’t have a hangover,” Harry said. 

“Good idea honey. Anyway get back to that assignment, it’s not going to write itself,” Anne said. 

“No unfortunately not,” Harry said. 

 

The next day Harry slept in. It was weird not having Louis next to him. He went to their bathroom and did his routine.    
A month after Mark had moved out, Anne suggested that the boys got the master bedroom then she could take Harry’s room. Louis’ room were turned in to an office where both boys could sit on their computers. 

At 3 pm the doorbell rang and the door was opened. 

“Hello, Lou’s home,” Liam said. Anne came and greeted them. 

“Are you in a hurry to get home?” Anne asked. 

“Not really. Zayn said he would go home to mom and dad and that I could stay for dinner if I wanted,” Liam said. 

“Then you’re staying. It’s not up for discussion,” Anne said. Liam chuckled. 

“I’m here too you know,” Louis said lowered. 

“Hi honey. Do you need anything for your head?” Anne asked. 

“Please. Where’s Harry?” Louis asked. 

“Probably in the office. He’s really frustrated about this assignment,” Anne said. 

“Poor sweetie. I clearly remember those assignments,” Louis said. 

“Come to the kitchen and get a pill then you can go up to him,” Anne said. 

 

They went to the kitchen, Louis had a pill and a glass of water. He went up to the office and sure enough Harry sat there pulling his hair out. 

“Honey I’m home,” Louis said when he stepped in. 

“Oh hi baby. How are you feeling?” Harry asked. 

“Horrible. I have the worst hangover and I most of all just want to cuddle with you,” Louis said. 

“It sounds like a good idea. I could really need a break from the assignment. It’s really a bitch,” Harry said. 

“I think your mouth needs to be washed with soap, it’s a bit filthy,” Louis said. 

“It can get even filthier,” Harry said and winked. 

“Yeah you don’t have to tell me. But no sex today,” Louis said. 

“I didn’t expect it,” Harry said. 

“What are you lovebirds doing?” Liam shouted. 

“Not so loud you idiot. We’re talking, we’ll be right down,” Louis said. 

“Be nice baby,” Harry said. He saved his assignment and went over and kissed Louis. They went downstairs. Liam and Anne sat in the living room talking about wedding stuff. Harry laid down on the sofa and Louis laid in front of him. Harry put one arm around his waist and with the other he started caressing his hair. 

“Sorry I wasn’t there yesterday,” Harry said. 

“It’s okay. We know how important school is to you,” Liam said. 

“Are you getting excited?” Harry asked. 

“Very. You’d think that Zayn was a woman. Sometimes he’s a real bridezilla,” Liam said. 

“It’s not just women who are bridezillas. Men are too,” Anne said. 

“I’ll agree to that. Most of the time I’ll let him have his way. I sound really bad don’t I?” Liam asked. 

“You sound like any other man who wants to please his bride/groom,” Anne said. 

“You’re right. I love him and I’ll be happy to bow to him,” Liam said. 

“That is clear for everyone to see,” Louis said. 

“Have you two thought of marriage?” Liam asked. 

“It’s not something we’ve really talked about but I would love to get married someday,” Louis said. Anne looked at Harry. 

“What is it mom?” Louis asked. 

“Nothing,” Anne said. Harry sighed. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Louis asked. 

“Thanks mom. I told you I wanted to wait,” Harry said. 

“I know, but it’s the perfect opportunity honey,” Anne said. 

“I know but I wanted to do it some other way,” Harry said. 

“Do what?” Louis asked. 

“How would you have done it then?” Anne asked. 

“Done what?” Louis asked. 

“I’m not telling you mom,” Harry said. 

“Okay say no more. But now it’s brought up,” Anne said. 

“Yeah thanks to you, mom,” Harry said. 

“Why do you keep ignoring me?” Louis asked. Harry retracted his hands and got up. 

“Where are you going? Was it something I did?” Louis asked. 

“The only thing you’ve done is being mine,” Harry said and kissed Louis deeply. 

“Then where are you going?” Louis asked. 

“The bathroom baby,” Harry said. 

Harry went upstairs to their bathroom. He peed and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.  _You can do this Ha_ _z_ _. All you have to do is take the ring then go down and propose to Louis. In front of your mother and Liam_. Harry went over to his bed side table and found a little black box. He took another deep breath and walked downstairs. When he came in to the living room they looked at him. 

“Harry are you okay? You’re shaking,” Liam said. Harry nodded. His nerved was getting the better of him. 

“Baby come here,” Louis said worried. Harry walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked and stretched out his hand. Harry took it and stroked it. Harry took another deep breath. 

“There is something I’ve been thinking about for about 2 years and yesterday mom planted a thought in my head,” Harry said. 

“What?” Louis asked. Harry pulled out the small box from his pocket. He opened it and showed Louis the ring. 

“Louis William Tomlinson Styles, do you want to do me the honour of marrying me on May 23rd?” Harry asked. Louis’ eyes teared up and suddenly his hangover was gone. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will,” Louis said and pulled Harry in for a deep, deep kiss. 

“How good for you. I’m happy to be part of your special moment,” Liam said. 

“Congratulations my babies. I can’t wait for your big day,” Anne said. 

“Thanks for the proposal mom,” Harry said. 

“You’re welcome my baby,” Anne said. 

“What was the proposal?” Louis asked. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. For now, I want to enjoy that we’re engaged,” Harry said. 

“Okay baby. My wonderful fiancé,” Louis said all newly in love. 

 

Everyone were too keen to make dinner so they just ordered pizza. When it was 8 pm Liam decided to go home. Anne went in to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a pill. 

“I’m going to take this sleeping pill then I should sleep the entire night and not hear anything,” Anne said. 

“Sleep tight mom. Sorry if you do hear something,” Harry said. 

“It’s okay honey, you’re newly engaged so of course you’ll celebrate it,” Anne said. Anne took her pill then went to bed. 

 

Harry got up and sat on Louis’ lap. He leaned down and kissed Louis deeply. 

“Mmmh baby, you taste so sweet. I love you so much Haz. My wonderful princess,” Louis said. Harry started rubbing his crotch against Louis’. 

“Do you think she’s fallen asleep?”” Harry asked. 

“We can go upstairs and find out,” Louis said. 

They went upstairs and when they got to their bedroom they could hear snoring from Anne’s room. They went inside and closed the door. They stood kissing and their hands explored each other’s bodies even though they knew every millimetre. Harry walked them to the bed and pushed Louis down. 

“Get comfortable baby,” Harry said. Louis laid down and admired his fiancé who were stripping. When all the clothes were off Harry was stood in a pair of lace panties. 

“Fuck baby you really know how to turn me on. Have you worn them all day?” Louis asked. 

“I have. Deep down I was hoping you would be up for some sex despite being hungover,” Harry said. 

Harry crawled up on the bed and opened Louis’ pants. Louis lifted his ass so Harry could pull his pants down. Harry laid between his legs and started sucking his cock. He licked up and down the shaft. Every time he reached the head he let the tongue slip over. Louis moaned. Harry grabbed the cock and moved up and down while the tongue licked over the balls. Harry reached for the lube in the drawer and put some on his fingers. He moved his finger over the tight hole to tease him. After some time, he pressed a finger in to Louis’ warm cave and Louis couldn’t help but moan. Harry moved the finger in and out in a slow tempo to enjoy the feeling. He pulled his finger out and added one more finger. Louis got so excited and couldn’t keep his moans back. Not long after followed finger number three and Louis were more than ready to feel Harry’s cock inside him. 

“Baby… I’m ready. I’m dilated enough… I want to feel you inside me,” Louis moaned. 

“Patience baby. You have a cock to suck on first,” Harry said. 

“Then give it to me so I can make it hard and then it can come inside me,” Louis said impatiently. 

“Before you get it I have to get something first,” Harry said and pulled his fingers out of Louis’ warm cave. He went over to their dresser and opened their drawer with sex toys. He took something out, closed the drawer again and went back to the bed and Louis. Louis saw he had a buttplug in his hand. 

“When I was ring shopping today I walked past a sex shop and had to have a look around. I ended up buying a few things including this,” Harry said and put lube on it. He lifted Louis’ legs up. He pushed the plug against Louis’ hole and after some resistance it got in. Louis moaned at the feeling. It was big enough to find Louis’ prostate and Louis almost fell apart. Harry pulled off his panties and sat down on Louis’ chest for him to suck his cock. Louis took it in his mouth and started sucking. He moved the tongue up the shaft to the head. He moved the tongue over the head and Harry moaned. He leaned back and stretched his arm so it was next to Louis cock. His hand reached the plug and pressed on it a bit. Louis’ moaned on the cock and the sound vibrated nicely. Harry put his hand on Louis’ cock and went up and down a few times. 

Harry pulled his cock out of Louis’ mouth and got up. He leaned down and kissed Louis deeply. He sat behind Louis and found a condom. He slipped it on and lathered up. He grabbed the plug and pressed on it a few times. Louis couldn’t hold his moans back and moaned extra loud. 

“Ssh baby. She may have taken a pill but try not to be so loud,” Harry said. 

“I’ll try but the feels wonderful baby,” Louis said. Harry pulled the plug out and tossed it on the floor. He put his cock to the dilated hole. 

“I’ve waited so long to do be able to do this, and now it’s final m turn to fuck you,” Harry said. 

“Me too baby. I am so ready to feel it baby,” Louis said. Harry pressed his cock in and let Louis adjust to the size. 

“Oh fuck baby you feel so good,” Louis moaned. 

“Yeah? Better than Liam?” Harry asked. 

“Baby stop comparing yourself to Liam. You will always be better than him. I love him and did enjoy the sex, but our sex is something incomparable,” Louis said. Harry leaned down and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you my prince,” Harry said. 

“I love you too princess,” Louis said. Harry started thrusting back and forth slowly to enjoy the feeling of finally be inside Louis. Louis enjoyed it too and moaned every time Harry bottomed out. Harry increased the tempo gradually and he enjoyed looking at Louis and see how well he took his cock. 

Even though Harry was used to holding his orgasm slightly back he had trouble now. He was sure it would come when he had gotten used to being inside Louis. Harry leaned down and kissed him deeply. He put his mouth to his ear. 

“Oh baby I’m going to cum soon. My cock will soon shoot in the condom inside you,” Harry moaned. 

“Fuck you’re so hot baby. Do you think you’ll be able to pull it off then cum inside me?” Louis asked. 

“I’ll try baby,” Harry said. He pulled out and pulled the condom off. He pressed the cock back inside and thrusted two times then felt his cock shoot his warm cum up Louis’ insides. Louis moaned at the feeling. After his orgasm Harry laid on Louis and kissed him deeply. 

“You’re so hot baby. We need to do that again some time,” Louis said. 

“Yeah, it felt good to cum inside you,” Harry said. 

“How about I shoot my load in your mouth princess?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. He slid off Louis and Louis got on his knees and started jerking off in front of Harry’s face. It didn’t take Louis long to cum. Harry opened his mouth and Louis shot his load inside. Harry swallowed everything and Louis laid next to him. Harry leaned over and kissed him deeply. 

“Mmmmh so hot,” Louis chirped. 

“Yes you are,” Harry said. 

“Heh, you too princess,” Louis said. They laid for a while and caught their breaths. 

“You said you would have proposed another way. How would you have proposed?” Louis asked. 

“I would have proposed tomorrow after sex,” Harry said.  

“Great. I’m glad you didn’t though. It would have been a bit awkward to tell that story,” Louis said.  

“Heh didn’t think of that. Good thing I didn’t do that then,” Harry said. 

“What was mom’s proposal?” Louis asked. 

“I sometimes still get the feeling ‘What will people day about us’. Then mom suggested that if we got married before we apply to Uni then people might see us more than a married couple and not siblings being together,” Harry said. 

“Remind me to thank mom tomorrow,” Louis said. 

“I will baby,” Harry said. 

“Then we also have to talk wedding, how will we do it?” Louis asked. 

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow then we can ask mom for advise as well,” Harry said. 

“Good idea. We should probably go wash up,” Louis said  

They went to the bathroom and cleaned up then went back to bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

It was now May 23rd and Louis slept at Liam and Zayn’s. They might be two guys but they uphold the tradition and didn’t see each other before the big day. Liam was Louis’ best man and Niall was Harry’s. Luckily for Harry Niall came home a month early. 

Liam made sure Louis showered and made sure the rings were there and the flowers looked good. 

Back at the house there was chaos. Harry was a nervous wreck and no matter how much Niall tried he couldn’t calm Harry down. 

“Honey it will be fine. Jay called and everything is ready and the kitchen can’t wait to cook for us,” Anne said. 

“What if something goes wrong? I don’t understand how Zayn could get through the day so calm,” Harry said. 

“Bub breathe. Nothing will go wrong. It’s almost time to get in the dress,” Niall said. 

Even though he was a guy he insisted on wearing a dress. Of course it wasn’t something Louis knew because he wanted to surprise his husband-to-be. Anne had no doubts when Harry told her. It may not have been a church wedding but Harry insisted on the dress non the less. 

It was a dress with halter neck and deep cut like he knew Louis loved. It was floor length. Underneath he wore converse shoes. He refused to wear heals because he didn’t want to tower over Louis more than he already did. 

Harry took off his robe and revealed his white thong. 

“I see nothing’s missing,” Anne said. 

“No, I also have matching garter belt and stockings,” Harry said. He put on the garter belt and stockings and the blue garter. 

“He won’t be able to resist you tonight,” Niall said. 

Niall went over and got the dress. Harry put it on and looked like a million bucks. There was a knock on the door and in came Louise Teasdale one of Anne’s friends from university. Louise was the one to do Harry’s hair. 

“Wauw Harry. You already look stunning,” Louise said. 

“Thanks. I hope I’ll look like a princess,” Harry said. 

“You will. It won’t take long with that mane of hair you have,” Louise said. She got started and combed it and styled it. She added a flower crown to his hair. 

“That’s it right there. Fuck you look amazing bub. If it wasn’t because you were getting married and we’re brothers, I would have jumped you,” Niall said. 

“Hah be careful. Even though we’re brothers you might not be safe,” Harry said and winked. 

“Right, it is your brother you’re about to marry,” Niall said.  

“Yeah. I’m so excited,” Harry said. He got up and walked over to the mirror.  _Holy crap I’m lucky._ _Here I am in a dress, looking like the princess_ _I am, and in a few hours I’m getting married to the love of my life. My_ _rock_ _through_ _all_ _my life_ _, my wonderful prince, my wonderful,_ _hot, sexy big brother_. 

“You look amazing honey. I’m so proud of you. My beautiful young men are saying yes to each other today and I cannot tell you how much I love you. You mean everything to me,” Anne said and went to kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you mom. We love you too. Ever since you found out about us you’ve been so understanding and helpful and accepting. You’ve been there for us through all that’s happened and we could not have wanted a better mother,” Harry said and pulled Anne in for a long hug. 

Niall looked at the time. 

“It’s time to marry your prince princess,” Niall said. 

“I’m so ready,” Harry said. 

They went downstairs and put their jackets on. They got in the car. Anne was driving and Niall and Harry were in the back locking hands. With his thumb Niall caressed Harry’s hand because he could feel him shake. 

“Deep breaths bub. Not before long you’ll be in front of Louis then you’ll get married and start the rest of your lives together,” Niall said. 

“Thanks for being here bub. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Harry said and kissed his cheek. 

 

They drove in front of the city hall and Harry could see Louis and Liam waiting for him. 

“This is it bub. Are you ready to devote your life to your man?” Niall asked. 

“I’m so ready,” Harry said. 

Niall opened his door and got out. He looked up at Louis and Liam waiting. It was clear to see that Louis was just as nervous. Niall opened Anne’s door and let her out. She hugged him and went up to them. Niall went over to Harry’s door and waited for Anne’s signal. 

“How is my oldest?” Anne asked after giving him a hug. 

“I’m so nervous and excited,” Louis said. 

“It will be fine honey. Are you ready to see your husband-to-be?” Anne asked. 

“More than ready,” Louis said. Anne gave the signal to Niall that he could open the door. 

Niall opened the door and Harry got out. They looked up at Anne, Louis and Liam and could see that Louis was speechless. He didn’t know what to say or do with himself. Niall and Harry slowly went up to them. 

When they got up there Louis were petrified. 

“Honey are you okay?” Anne asked. 

“Lou?” Liam asked. 

“I’m glad you like it baby,” Harry said and walked up to him. 

“You look great baby,” Harry said and kissed his cheek. Louis swallowed hard. 

“You’re perfect baby. My princess,” Louis said. 

“Yours and only yours,” Harry said and smiled. Louis took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They all walked in and followed the mayor in to a room. 

The ceremony went as planned and when the mayor said that they could kiss, Louis grabbed Harry and dipped him and kissed him deeper than he had ever kissed him before. Harry put his arms around Louis’ neck to support himself. Louis pulled him up again. 

“May I present to you Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson Styles,” the mayor said. Everyone clapped and got in line to congratulate the happy married couple. 

At the reception Jay and Dan with kids, Niall, Liam and Zayn were the only ones invited. Then again, they were also the only ones who knew. But it was small and intimate just like Louis and Harry wanted. 

 

It was time to end the reception. Doris and Ernest, Jay and Dan’s youngest set of twins, had tried to keep awake for as long as they could but were both now sleeping on chairs. Phoebe and Daisy, Jay and Dan’s first set of twins, were also having trouble keeping awake. Louis and Harry thanked them for celebrating their day. 

“Of course we would. Like your mother, we couldn’t imagine you not being together. You’re made for each other,” Jay said. 

“Thank you so much auntie. Get home safely and give D and E loads of hugs from us,” Harry said. 

“We will dear. Again, congratulations on your beautiful day,” Jay said and hugged them. They gathered all 6 children and went home. Niall, Liam and Zayn came over. 

“It has been a beautiful day. Once again congratulations,” Liam said and hugged Louis then Harry. 

“Thanks. It has been perfect and went according to plan,” Louis said. 

“Thanks, yeah it has been perfect. The princess got her prince,” Harry said and looked at Louis. 

“She did, and she will continue to get him many more times during the evening and night,” Louis said and winked. 

“You’re such rabbits,” Zayn said. 

“Let them babes. We were like that a month ago too,” Liam said and put his arms around Zayn. 

“Yeah, and you still are,” Louis said. 

“How would you know?” Zayn asked. 

“I know you Z. You bang as often as you can,” Louis said. 

“As do we,” Harry said and pulled his husband close.  _Hihi, he’s my husband. He’s actually my husband. Today is our wedding day. FUCK I’M SO HAPPY_. 

“Maybe we should go home and let the newlyweds be alone,” Liam said. 

“Yeah maybe. Niall you want to come back to our place? It’s been so long since we hung last,” Zayn said. 

“I’d love to,” Niall said. Niall, Liam and Zayn pulled Louis and Harry in for a group hug and congratulated them again before they went home. The only one back was Anne. 

“You just go ahead and find your hotel room,” Anne said. 

“But mom we have to clean,” Harry said. 

“I’ll do that, just go,” Anne said. 

“Mom, we can’t just leave you to clean this,” Harry said. 

“Louis, please grab your bride and go to your hotel room,” Anne said. 

“Aye aye. Remember not to overwork yourself,” Louis said and started pulling Harry away. 

“I will. See you in a couple of days, but remember that Harry has to be able to take his exams,” Anne said. 

“I will mom. See you,” Louis said and pulled Harry to the entrance hall and put on their jackets. 

 

They remembered to pack a bag with clothes and toys which was now in Louis’ car. They drove to the hotel and checked in. 

They got to their room and Louis opened the door. Louis picked Harry up and carried him over the threshold bridal style. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis. Louis carried him to the bed and put him down. He went out and grabbed their bag. He put it next to the dresser and went over to the bed. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day. You look so good baby but can I ask you why you’re not wearing heals?” Louis asked. 

“1. It’s not easy finding heals my size which also are wide enough and 2. I didn’t want to tower over you more than I already do,” Harry said. 

“You’re so great baby. Fuck I’ve wanted you since the moment you stepped out of the car,” Louis said and leaned in and kissed him. 

“Here I am baby, yours and only yours until death do us part,” Harry said. 

“And even longer. There’s no one else for me but you. I love only you and will love only you, my princess, my hot, sexy wife,” Louis said and kissed him deeply. 

“Hihi, sounds good in my ears, being your wife,” Harry said. 

“Well you are the most feminine one baby,” Louis said and winked. 

“Yeah and fuck your wife is so turned on. She wants her husband,” Harry said and started wiggling seductively. 

“Oh she is, well her husband better do something about it then,” Louis said and took his clothes off to reveal his hard cock. He laid down at Harry’s feet. The longer he kissed up his legs the more he pushed the dress away. When he reached Harry’s thigh and saw the garter he let out a deep sigh. He bit it and pulled it all the way down Harry’s leg and off. Harry sighed at the sight. Louis moved the dress up on Harry’s stomach and could see the hard cock in the white thong. 

“Oh fuck baby, you just know how to turn on your husband. You know how much I love to see you in lingerie,” Louis said and kissed on top of the fabric. 

“Oh Louis, anything to make you happy. I love you so much and I only want to see smiles and happy tears on your face,” Harry said. 

“Same Harry. But right now I want to see and hear my wife moan while I please her,” Louis said and pulled the thong off and took Harry in his mouth. 

Harry moaned and pushed his hips up to get more friction. Louis pulled away and went over to their bag and grabbed some lube and a dildo. He brought it back and stood and enjoyed the sight of his wife.  _Fuck he looks_ _good and he’s mine. He’s just mine, my beloved wife. My support through all my life. I’ve never been happier and now he’s getting_ _thoroughly_ _fucked_. 

“Take the dress of my wonderful wife,” Louis said. Harry got up on his knees and pulled the dress off. He laid down and awaited Louis’ next move. Louis laid down on top of him and kissed him. He rubbed their cocks against each other and Harry moaned against Louis’ mouth. 

“Now I know I promised mom that you would be able to do your exams but that’s 5 days away, and you’re getting better at handling when I rub your prostate,” Louis started. 

“Ooh baby I want to fall apart! It is our wedding night after all,” Harry moaned. 

“That’s exactly what it is, so that’s why you’ll be thoroughly fucked. And then I’m going to test you to see how you’ll react to falling apart several times,” Louis said, then leaned down and sucked on one of Harry’s nipples. 

“Oh fuck baby. Are you sure this is a good idea?” Harry asked. 

“Like you said my love it’s our wedding night and I’m not letting you go this evening or night. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow my love,” Louis said and sucked on the other nipple. 

“Oh baby no more teasing. I saw you took the dildo. Fuck me with it and abuse my spot,” Harry moaned. 

Louis kissed all the way down Harry’s body and grabbed the dildo and lube. He lathered up the dildo and put some lube on his finger then moved the finger in and out of the warm cave to lube it up. Louis pushed the dildo in and Harry moaned and louder at the wonderful well-known feeling. Louis started moving it in and out while looking for the sensitive spot. 

“Ooh... ooh... ooooh.. baby it’s so good,” Harry moaned. 

“Good to hear love,” Louis chirped while he kept fucking him with the dildo. 

“FUCK LOUIS... OOOOOOOOOHH RIGHT THERE.. right there baby.... ooooooh yes.. keep going,” Harry moaned when Louis found the spot. Louis kept hitting the spot and when Harry moaned that he would cum soon, Louis stopped and pulled out the dildo. 

“I don’t want you to cum just yet. I seem to remember you, a few years back, the day before New years, controlled my orgasm so I shot a big load on your face. Now it’s my turn to control yours,” Louis said smugly. 

“Oooh baby,” Harry moaned. Louis laid down next to Harry and jerked his own cock off. Harry leaned down and removed the hand and put his mouth around the cock. He sucked up and down and Louis enjoyed it. When Louis was hard he pushed Harry down again. 

“Since we’re married now,” Louis began and smiled big. 

“How about we loose the condom? We’ve both tested negative on STDs and we know we won’t be with others,” Louis said. 

“Sure love let’s do it,” Harry said. Louis lifted Harry’s legs up for easy access. He put lube on his cock and pushed against the warm cave. Both moaned when it was in. Louis thrusted his hips back and forth and hit hard. Just as soon as Harry said he was about to cum Louis pulled out. He did it mostly to get his own orgasm under control. 

They had now been at it for over half an hour and they couldn’t keep postponing their orgasms for much longer. Louis thrusted a few more times then felt his orgasm rumble fast. He moaned while his cock pumped and pumped the warm liquid inside Harry. Harry moaned at the feeling. Suddenly he felt his own come rumbling. 

“Oooooooh Louis.... I’m going to cum.. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH,” Harry moaned while his cock kept shooting up his stomach, chest and neck. When Harry had caught his breath after the orgasm Louis Leaned over and gave him a quick sloppy kiss. 

“Oh fuck that was amazing baby. We need to do that again,” Harry said hoarsely. 

“Yeah indeed. Let’s go shower before we fall asleep,” Louis said. They showered and went to bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. For the rest of the time they had the room they had sex a handful more times. 

 

“Oh I hate speaking in front of people,” Harry said fiddling with a piece of paper. 

“You’ll smash it. You’re awesome and before you know it it’s over,” Louis said calmingly. Harry sighed. 

“Thanks Lou. You always know how to cheer me up,” Harry said. 

“Well it’s my job. I promised you that I would look out for you and that includes calming you when you’re a nervous wreck,” Louis said. 

“It’ll be fine bub. Just take deep breaths and smash that piñata,” Niall said sitting on Harry’s other side. 

Harry’s name was called and he went up to the podium and gave a speech to his graduating class. When all graduates had gotten their diplomas the official program was over and everyone was welcome to grab tea, coffee and cake. 

Harry stood with Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Anne and Jay and talked. 2 of Harry’s classmates came over. 

“Camilla and Jane, congratulations,” Anne said. 

“Thank you Mrs. Tomlinson Styles,” Camilla said. 

“It’s Miss Styles,” Anne said. 

“Right. Harry did tell us you got a divorce. We’re sorry about that,” Jane said. 

“It’s fine. He cheated on me and that is something I won’t forgive,” Anne said. Harry started to rock back and forth a bit. 

“Haz are you okay?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah fine. It just hurts sometimes to think about,” Harry said. 

“You did great up there darling. You looked like a natural,” Jay said to change the subject. 

“Thanks auntie. I was a nervous wreck,” Harry said. 

“No one could tell,” Jay said. 

“What are you going to do now Harry?” Camilla asked. 

“I’ll apply to Manchester University with Louis. I’ll study English and History and Louis will study drama and English,” Harry said. 

“Well Louis is a bit dramatic at times,” Jay chuckled. 

“I’ll beg your pardon. I am NOT dramatic,” Louis said. 

“Whatever you say dear. But great subjects,” Jay said. 

 

“Mail,” Anne shouted. 

Harry and Louis had applied to Manchester University and now awaited the answer if they had gotten accepted. 

They slowly walked down the stairs hand in hand and in to the kitchen where Anne was. 

“Mail for who?” Harry asked. 

“Check on the table,” Anne said. 

Harry looked down and saw two envelopes; a big fat one and a small one. Harry reached over and grabbed the small envelope. He noticed it was addressed for them both. He looked at Louis who gestured for him to open it. He opened it and pulled out a letter. He took a deep breath then began to read it. 

“Dear Louis and Harry Tomlinson Styles. It is our greatest pleasure to tell you that you have both been accepted to Manchester University. You will within the next days receive a large envelope containing all important information and brochures about your educations. Best regards Cathrine Nichols, Dean of Manchester University.” Harry finished. He looked over at Louis and teared up. 

“We both got in baby. We’re both studying at the same university and possibly have classes together. I’m so excited. I promised that we would start our life together when you turned 18,” Louis said. 

Harry fell in to his arms and kissed him intensely. 

“I’m also so excited. Now we just need to find a place to live,” Harry said. 

“A friend told me 2 weeks ago that he knew someone who had a small house that was quite cheap. We just have to let him know if we could be interested, and it’s only 15 minutes away from Uni,” Louis said. 

“Let’s take it baby. One thing is certain, we’re not going to live on campus,” Harry said. 

“Haha no we’re not. Before you say anything mom, we promise that we’ll make friends and not keep to ourselves,” Louis said. 

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve it so much loves. It will be weird to have this house to myself,” Anne said. 

“We’ll come and visit as often as possible, we promise,” Harry said. 

Louis contacted his friend and told him they were very interested. The friend told him they could come and see it later that day. They drove to Manchester and when Harry got inside he was sold and told him they’d take it. Louis agreed. 

 

Over the next 2 months they packed up almost all of their stuff and a moving van came and picked up the stuff. Anne drove to Manchester with them to see where they would live. As soon as she stepped inside she had the same feeling Harry had. 

They unpacked and put things in their right places. 

 

Their first day went really well and they already ended up talking to a lot of different people from different subjects. When people found out they were married they congratulated them and asked them how long they had been married. 

In their 4 years of university they got to know a lot of people. 

The last month before all the exams there was a last party. This party were to reveal something the school hadn’t expected. 

 

“Baby, are you done yet? You’re the one we’re waiting for,” Harry called. 

“I’ll be right there. The hair is not cooperating,” Louis answered. 

“Louis, you always look good no matter how your hair is,” Patricia said, one of their study buddies from English. 

“I just want it to be perfect,” Louis said when finally showed himself. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” Harry asked. 

“No one. You how I am about my hair,” Louis said and put his shoes on. 

“I know but it looks good. And for your information you’re always perfect,” Harry said and put his arm around his husband’s waist. 

“Thanks baby, so are you,” Louis said. 

“You two are so cute together,” Jozy said, a girl from Louis’ drama class. 

 

The friend group finally arrived to the party and went to get something to drink. During the night Harry and Louis danced together a few times other times Louis danced with other people. 

Harry had noticed some guy watching him. He got a bit tense but tried to hide it. He needed a new drink and went up to the bar. The guy watching him came over. 

“Do I know you?” Harry asked. 

“How’s your brother?” the guy asked. 

“Who are you?” Harry asked. 

“I see he’s having a great time,” the guy said. 

“Answer me, who are you?” Harry asked again. 

“I’m hurt that you don’t recognize me Harry. Our rooms used to be opposite each other,” the guy said. That made Harry’s cogwheels turn. 

“Christian?” Harry asked. 

“That made you think huh. I see Louis’s having fun,” Christian said. 

“Yeah he’s enjoying himself. What are you doing here?” Harry asked. 

“I was invited. Ask me how surprised I was to se you and Louis walk in here hand in hand,” Christian said. 

“If you haven’t already heard you might as well hear it from me,” Harry said and were about to tell him something when he felt arms wrap around him. 

“Hi baby who’s your friend?” Louis asked. 

“Christian our childhood neighbour,” Harry said and looked at Louis. Louis froze and felt himself sobering up. 

“Weren’t you about to tell me something Harry?” Christian asked. 

“Yeah but not here,” Harry said and pulled Louis along. 

 “So what do you need to tell me?” Christian asked. 

“Louis and I are married,” Harry said. 

“I’m sorry what? It sounded like you said you and Louis were married?” Christian said. 

“I did. We’ve been together for almost 7 years and married for 4 years,” Harry said. 

“You can’t be serious Harry?” Christian asked. Jozy had come over. 

“What’s going on? You look a bit sober Louis, how about I get you something to drink?” Jozy asked. 

“No we’re good,” Louis said. 

“But yeah Harry is serious. He loves me and I love him and there’s no one else we want to be with,” Louis said. 

“But it’s wrong. It’s disgusting,” Christian said. 

“Why is it disgusting? Just because they’re two guys,” Jozy said. 

"That's not why, I'm gay myself. No, I'm talking about the fact that they're brothers," Christian said. Harry and Louis swallowed. This was the dreaded moment. What would people say to them being brothers in love and married? 

"What? Louis, Harry, what is he talking about?" Jozy asked. The rest of their friend group had now shown up and were curious about what was happening. 

Harry felt like he was about to panic. He slowly backed away. 

"Lou, I'm sorry but I have to go home," Harry said. 

"Haz, call Niall, talk to him. It'll be fine I promise," Louis said. 

"I hope so," Harry said. 

"I love you curly," Louis said. 

"I love you too tiny," Harry said and headed home. 

"Are you happy with yourself? Harry has never had an anxiety attack since we got here," Louis said. 

"Why does he even get anxiety attacks?" Christian asked. 

"You know why. You were home when the police came," Louis said. 

"Yeah, but I still don’t know why they took him," Christian said. 

"Because I raped a minor," Mark said. Louis looked horrified at his father. He hadn't seen him since that day the police took him. 

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Louis asked. 

"You still have the same phone numbers. All I had to do was go on my app and then it showed where you were. 

"You stay away from Harry. He's finally better. Do you realize how many times I've woken up at night with him crying? Do you know what it did to mom? But at least something good came out of it. Harry and I are closer than ever," Louis said. 

"You can say that again. You can't get any closer than marriage," Christian said. 

"Marriage? You got married?" Mark asked. If looks could kill, Christian would be dead now. 

"Yes we did. We got married before we applied here," Louis said. 

"Why haven't I heard anything about it?" Mark asked. 

"You don't deserve to know," Louis said. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked at who were calling. 

"Hi love, what's up?" Louis asked. 

"Are you going to come home soon?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah soon. I just have to get rid of some garbage first," Louis said. 

"What? He's here? On school grounds?” Harry asked and felt another anxiety attack coming. 

"Harry, sweetie deep breaths. He can't hurt you baby. I won't let him get near you," Louis said and shot him deadly eyes. 

"You promise?" Harry sobbed. 

"Yes I promise my love. I'll be home soon. Listen to some music, that usually helps," Louis said. Harry hung up. 

"I know I made a mistake but I'm a better man now. Please let me be part of your lives again Lou," Mark begged. 

"You don't deserve to call me Lou. And like I told Harry I won't let you near him," Louis said. 

"You can't shut me out. I will always be part of you. I am your father," Mark said. The group of friends gasped and looked at Louis. 

"That day you raped Harry, that was the day you stopped being our father. Goodbye Mark. If I ever see you near us again I'll call the police," Louis said and started to walk away. 

"Louis wait," Patricia said. 

"I don't have time for your denunciations. Harry needs me," Louis said. 

"Why didn't you tell us you're brothers?" Patricia asked. 

"Pat not now. Didn't you hear med say Harry needs me?" Louis asked. 

"Yes I heard you," Patricia said and looked on their friend group. 

"But you should know that we are here for you. That you're brothers does not change the fact that we care about you. When we look at you we see two people who love each other more than anything. We don't care that you’re brothers as well. We love you and we're your friends," Patricia said and pulled Louis in for a hug. 

"Thanks guys. We appreciate it," Louis said and returned back home to console Harry. 

After the party the whole university now knew they were brothers. Cathrine Nichols, the Dean, had had a conversation with them about their relationship. They told her that they would rather people saw them as a couple and not as brothers. She said that she would try but couldn't promise anything. 

Their exams went well and they aced all of them. At the graduation ceremony Anne had come to see her sons. They went over to her afterwards. 

"I'm so proud of you. You've done so well and gotten a lot of friends. I couldn't wish for anything more," Anne said. 

"I bet you're surprised with me?" Louis asked. 

"I've always known, that if you got to immerse yourself in the right subjects you would do well. If you think I've seen you as a failure you have another one coming Louis William Tomlinson Styles. I never have and never will," Anne said. 

"Me neither," Harry said and kissed his husband. 

"You have to admit it looked bad then I started my A Levels," Louis said. 

"But you got through them and got good grades. I've never told you this but I've always looked up to you. You have always been my hero and you always will be," Harry said. 

"Babyy, you're so wonderful you know. I love you my precious curly lad," Louis said. 

"I love you too boo bear," Harry said. 

When they finished Uni they stayed at the house. They were doing great in Manchester and both quickly got a job. 

 

 

**3 years later.**  

"Babe, there is something I've been wondering for some years now," Harry said when they were watching TV one night. 

"What is it babe?" Louis asked. 

"I've always wanted to start a family with you," Harry said. 

"Me too babe," Louis said and kneaded his thigh. 

"Are you ready to have kids with me?" Harry asked. Louis looked at him. 

"More than ready babe, but how will we do it?" Louis asked. 

"When Patricia was here last week we talked about kids. She asked me how we would do it, then I told her that we still could have a child naturally. By using an egg donor and one of our sperm, the child will still have both our genes," Harry said. 

"Sounds like you've thought about this for a long time," Louis said. 

"Almost as long as we've been together," Harry said. 

"Wow babe, 10 years," Louis said surprised. 

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything in case we couldn't be together," Harry said. 

"And now we are. All we have to do now is find a donor and decide who the father will be," Louis said. 

"Funny you should mention that. Pat said she'd love to be our egg donor. She talked to Michael as well and he's fine with it too," Harry said. 

"Wauw, then we need to figure out who the father should be," Louis said. 

"Yeah, that's the next step," Harry said. 

"I think it should be you, babe," Louis said. 

"Are you sure babe?" Harry asked. 

"Absolutely babe," Louis said. 

Harry called Patricia and told her the good news. 

 

They made an appointment with the hospital to find out when it would be best to get pregnant. During the next 4 weeks Patricia would ovulate so that would be something to aim for. 

 

"Hello," Harry said when his phone rang. 

"Hi Haz. Are you home tonight?" Patricia asked. 

"Yeah we are. When will you come over?" Harry asked. 

"Around 7.30 pm," Patricia said. 

"Okay. See you there," Harry said and hung up. 

"Was it Pat?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah. She'll be over at 7.30 pm," Harry said. 

 

At 7.30 pm the doorbell rang. Harry went and opened the door and they went back to the kitchen where Louis' was making tea. 

"Hey pumpkin. How was your day?" Louis asked and handed her a mug. 

"It was really good," Patricia said and looked from one to the other. 

"Did you go to the hospital?" Harry asked. 

"I did. Lads..." Patricia started. Louis and Harry looked intensely at her. 

"I'm pregnant," she said. Harry started crying. Louis hugged him before they went over and gave Patricia a big hug. 

 

"Harry relax we'll make it. You will get to be there when our child is born," Louis ensured. 

"I know, I'm just so excited and nervous. This is really happening. Our baby is coming. We're about to be parents," Harry said. 

They arrived at the hospital and Harry was immediately shown to the delivery room while Louis had to wait in the waiting room. 

The first five hours went by and nothing had happened yet. Luckily Louis brought chargers for his phone and laptop. 

He charged his phone and went on the social medias and refreshed them. Another hour went by and still nothing. 

"Mr. Tomlinson Styles?" A nurse said. 

"Yes?" Louis asked. 

"Follow me please," the nurse said. 

Louis grabbed his charger and bag and followed. He was led in to a single room where Patricia was in the bed and Harry had his back turned. Louis felt the atmosphere was a bit tense. 

"Louis, so good to see you," Patricia said tiredly. 

"Is everything okay?" Louis asked. Harry sniffled. 

"Haz? Babe?" Louis asked. Harry turned around and held the most beautiful baby in his arms. 

"Babe, she's perfect. We have a baby girl," Harry said and sniffled again. Louis went over to them and looked down at the little girl. She looked back up at Louis and smiled. Louis' heart melted right then and there. Louis looked at Harry and leaned in and kissed him just as deep as the day they got married. When Louis pulled back Harry put his arms out for Louis to take her. Louis looked at the little girl in his arms who smiled and babbled at him. 

"You are so loved and you won't need anything baby," Louis said and leaned down and kissed the little girl on the forehead. 

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Patricia asked. Louis looked over at Harry and nodded. 

"We have; Lily Patricia Tomlinson Styles," Harry said. 

"Beautiful and I'm honoured," Patricia said. 

"You let us use your egg and has carried our daughter for 39+4 weeks. It's the least we can do," Harry said and bend down and kissed her cheek. 

"When you're ready for the next child just let me know. As long as I'm fertile you can use my eggs. I love you and I will do my part to give you the family you want," Patricia said. 

"You're amazing. Thank you so much Pat," Louis said. 

 

Louis and Harry brought little Lily home. 

Their future held another 4 children; 2 sets of twins. When Patricia found out, in her second pregnancy for the lads, they were having twins, Louis and Harry decided to buy a house in the country side that would be big enough for their growing family. 


End file.
